Night and Day
by Cryssi-Chan
Summary: Going through things is all that Usagi-san & Misaki do. There paths alway cross like night and day which technically, doesn't really collide much.The bright bursting "i'm here" day and the quiet sole but beautiful night. What will these opposites do to get closer? LEMON, and I don't own anything but my ideas, mm'kay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is a first time, just wrote this at random. Rate and review if you can. Wasn't intentional at first, just writing off the top of my mind :)**

**Well, try to enjoy :D**

* * *

Akihiko—_italics_

Misaki—normal

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I stormed down the stairs, rushing into the kitchen at attempts to hide from Usagi-san. "_Mi—sa—ki, where are you?"_ I groaned. "What's it to ya?" The living room connecting to the kitchen went silent. I covered my mouth and slowly hid in a cupboard in the lower shelves. _"I need to refill up on Misaki. I'm dried out from this week of work…" _'No helping it you perverted rabbit you,' I thought. For some reason, I must've thought that out loud because the cupboard whipped open, and I was face-to-face with my landlord Usami Usagi. _"Nice try Misaki, you failure. Try speaking in your mind rather that out loud if you truly don't want me to find you…Or did you want to be found?" _ I scooted back. "Whaa—NO you old perverted rabbit! Lemme go! Don't TOUCH me!" Akihiko pulled me out of the cupboard.

He was so close to me, his head lingering on my neck our feet intertwined. "Uh…Usagi-san?" His purple eyes roamed my neck, sliding his big hands down my sides. "Uwaa…" I let out a soft moan. Akihiko thrusted his hips into mine. "Uuu…U—Usagi…." He wasn't even pressing against me that tough, but I could feel nearly his whole length, bursting out from his pants. _"Misaki…I am at my limit so stop being so fussy and let me touch you." _I backed up until I hit the sink. His lips rolled down to the base of my neck extending his tongue. He sucked in air, kissing my neck creating hickeys. I winced, pulling back my chest.

Akihiko noticed these sudden actions and thrusted forward, his hard member grazing my half-erect one. He unbuttoned my shirt, leaving a trail of intense kisses down my sides. "Nnn…Usagi…" He chuckled and rubbed the front of my pants. I bucked my hips, my rod now fully erect in mere seconds. He kissed my pert nipples, swollen and cherry pink. He twisted the other one in the palms of his hand He rubbed the inside of my thigh, doing all the things he knows that gets me aroused. I clenched my teeth when he slowly slipped a hand down my back. Reaching for my rear end Akihiko lightly pecked my red lips.

He clasped my globes and rubbed my entrance. I accidently jerked into him, kneeing his erection, causing him to moan lightly. His grip lightened on me and I pushed him back._ "Misaki…what are you doing?" _I put my knee back into his groin, rubbing it slightly. The way his usually stoic face distorted was a big turn on. I started to shove rather than rub, forcing my mouth into his. I caught his moaning lips and coaxed my tongue inside his cavern. He also reached into me nearly getting to my throat, the sensation feeling wonderful. His breathing got rugged from the sudden attack on his cock. I started to swipe a hand down his shirt, reaching for the thing that was driving this older man so insane on me, this Usagi-san.

He groaned and pushed me down onto the tile. _"That's enough play. We're doing it right here right now." _ I smirked. "What? Can't handle it any longer?" He eyed me calmly, compared to that twisted face he showed me a moment ago. _"You aren't one to speak, Misaki who claims he's dead every time I fu—" _ "SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!" He chuckled and stuck fingers in my mouth. "Suck."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_Misaki was hesitant to suck my fingers, but after I rubbed his member he reluctantly gave in, desiring to be fucked. The way Misaki's cute face contorted when I stuck my digits deeper inside his mouth piqued me. My cock was throbbing against my waist, trying to stay hold of that beastly urge to violate my lover painfully. I reached my hand inside my pants while Misaki sucked. I imagined how it would feel for my rod to be sucked like that and in an instant I got harder. I fondled my erection waiting for Misaki to subside his ministrations. "I love you Misaki." Though I despise showing such pleasurable faces to Misaki, I too have limits to my controlling lust. I let out a low rumbling growl when Misaki bit down on my fingers. I pulled them out and he smile seductively._

_My eyes grew wide. "M—Misaki…Never knew you could be so seductive." He giggled like a child and turned onto his back. _"Please, Usagi-san…fuck me hard." _After hearing such seductive words pour out of his mouth, I immediately couldn't take it. Screw preparing him, I just wanted to thrust into his hole so badly. The pooling at the bottom of my stomach started to get annoying. Oh gosh, how I wanted to cum._

_Truth be told, it's not easy without Misaki. I thrusted two digits in his ass. Misaki lurched his head to me, his back arching in pure ecstasy. I added a third, then a fourth. "Misaki, do you think you could handle this?" _"If it's from Usagi-san, I can take anything." _I thrusted my hand inside him, scissoring him with my fingers. His face, rosy crimson red emitted a loud silent scream, lurching his head back. Pulling out slowly, I thought I was hurting him. He grabbed my hand. _"N—No Usagi-san…I'm alright. That actually felt good. M—More…"

_That was it. He broke my tolerance barrier. Pushing my pants a little lower, I thrusted my erection up his ass. Misaki grabbed my neck in pure ecstasy. The way he squinted when I pushed in to the hilt was overwhelmingly sexy. I pulled my erection almost all the way out and surged back in. _"Ah, ah, ah, ah…ahnn…U—U—Usagi-saaaanhn…!" _His smaller member was dripping with pre-cum, extremely hot from arousal and demanding attention. _

_I slipped a hand in between our tightly pressed bodies, stroking his member, trying to help him reach his peak. _"Usagi-san…i—I can't hold ahnn….much longer…." _Lowering my head into his hair, I thrusted against his prostate, Misaki twitching with pleasure. The way his body tightened around my manhood was pushing towards my climax, imagining the pleasure of feeling my lover. "Misaki…aishiteru…" His eyes cracked open slightly from the intensity of my pushes. _"M-Me too…I think." _I chuckled. Only Misaki would deny himself. And how long has it been? 2 years now?_

"Ahh! U—Usagi-san!" _Suddenly breaking out of my trance, Misaki climaxed on himself, I stroking him for the last time. His ass enveloped my cock so intensely I couldn't help but release my own essence in him. I lifted my head slowly and looked into his green jaded eyes. "Misaki…" He reached up and pulled my neck, crashing his lips with my own. _"Shh now…I'm completely pissed off at you…" _I got off of him and glared. "Why? You sure look livelier…Don't you want to be able to focus?" He stood up. _"Oh, of course, of course…AT TWO A.M. YOU CRAZY IDIOT? REALLY? I WANT MY SLEEP!"

_He stormed around the kitchen half naked, raving on about how I supposedly woke him up when I saw him perfectly awake reading an email…Besides, there's a limit to how little Misaki I can have in my system._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I slammed down a book, glancing at the clock. "30 minutes of sleep you made me waist Usagi….30 MINUTES! Whaddiya have to compensate for that?" I twirled around, staring at the grown man, eyes half open. "U—Usagi-san?" I watched him silently walk towards the stairs, stumbling on a step or two. "You sleepwalker! Wait for me!" Even Usagi was tired. Damn that man, has no self control for his own lust. I ran up the stairs and tucked him in bed. _"Misaki…Mi…sak…i…" _The older man drifted off into a deep sleep mumbling my name, making me blush at least three shades of red. I sighed and pecked his forehead.

Standing up, I faced the door. As a matter of fact, I didn't actually feel like leaving. I sat back down on the edge of Usagi's bed, glaring straight ahead. Automatically, two big arms grabbed me and jerked me into the bed. _"Misaki, you will be with me tonight." _I grimaced and tried to yank away. "D'aww Usagi-saaannnn! Lemme go now! C'mon! U-Usagiiiiii!"

~oOo~

* * *

**The end? IDK if i should continue this with something else... I don't know, I'll take it from you people. Decent critical comments and others allowed (honestly i think i need some poeple to critize me...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought about it and came up with another one. Suprisingly this came to me as I wrote (thank heaven for dictating). I managed to keep this light (something that pains me to do, being a dirty, _dirty_ yaoi lover). Oh, btw, keyword: Yaoi. I do not own this.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

I woke up to a large room, sunlight pouring in from different angles. I tried to sit up, but was crushed down by two forces: One being my sore back (curse you Usagi-san!) and my landlord. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lips to my neck. _"Mmm…Misaki, do not leave…" _ I sighed. "Even in this position at this time of day, you still find a way to be embarrassing." I looked around, eyeing for something big to compensate for my body. I reached out and grabbed Suzuki-san, quickly swapping our places. I sighed leaning forward to take a step, and lurched backwards in pain. Flipping over my feet, I collapsed on the floor grabbing my hips. "Shitty Usagi-saaaaan!" I mumbled a shout-like whisper.

I crawled on the floor, cursing silently for the sake of my depleted body. Seriously, Usagi-san needs to learn to STOP underestimating my body strength. I am not a sex demon like he is for crying out loud. I excruciatingly pulled myself onto my knees to reach the door handle, unlocking it once I managed to position myself up against the door. 'I'm home free,' I thought swiftly opening the door when it suddenly slammed shut in my face. I squealed louder that I wished. Knowing what was in store for me, I slowly swiveled my head until I looked straight into the fuming lavender eyes of Akihiko.

"Eh heh heh heh…o—ohayou gozaimasu Usagi-san…" He just glared at me through his half-lidded eyes, locking the door without looking. "O—Oi Usagi-san? Why are you," He picked me up. _"Damare Misaki. You are in no position to speak…slipping out on me…"_ He grumbled under his breath. He swung me over his brawny shoulders throwing me on his bed. "Let…me…go!" _"Immediate rejection." _He kissed my neck. "S—Stop!" _"Leave a message after the beep…" _"U—SA—MIIIIIIIII!"

In a flash, Akihiko's door was broken down by the flaming head devil woman (I could go on) editor, Aikawa. I jumped. "Ah Aikawa-san! Gomen nasai!" Usagi groaned. _"What do you want you devil?" _She froze. In a split second I thought I saw her burst into flames. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I WANT? YOU HAVE YOUR MANUSCRIPT?" Usagi san cocked his head to the side. _"What? A manuscript? I do not remember such a trivial thing. Misaki, do you?" _I sputtered. "Of course you good-for-noting BL writer! I thought I told you to finish yesterday night? Wasn't that why you were locked up in you study?"

He yawned dramatically. _"I was looking for a new vacation spot. I like the Cayman Islands…How does that sound Misaki?" _My mouth slacked_. _Aikawa dropped on the floor. I jumped up. "Aikawa-san? A—Aikawa-san?"

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I smoked a cigarette casually; drowning out Aikawa's yelling drones about my sad habit of not doing my work. I shifted my gaze over to the kitchen where Misaki was making coffee, oblivious to my glares. Eventually, he felt the holes I was burning into his body. He craned his neck to my intensifying vision. His infamous blush sporadically spread all over his face. I chuckled; at least I could get a little pleasure out of this. "USAMI!" A whack came to my face. Aikawa threw a book at me, and glowered twice as bad as before. If I studied, I think I could see smoke billow out of her ears. "Stop thinking about ulterior motives and DON'T SEXUALLY HARASS CHIBI-TAN WITH YOUR DAMNED EYES!"_

_I groaned. "One more attack on me Aikawa and I will not do my work or attend another meeting again. Do I make myself clear?" She shut up, dumbstruck and mouth slacked. I blew out a puff of smoke, acknowledging her agreement. Misaki walked over with to mugs of coffee in his hands. "Arigatou Chibi-tan. _"No problem. H—Here Usagi-san." _I looked up and Misaki was bending over to hand me my coffee. I flashed a lustful smile. "Why, Thank you Mi—sa—ki," I elongated his name nice and slow, causing him to shiver and blush twice as much. I extended my right arm for the cup and he bent over farther. I reached my left behind him and grabbed his ass._

"_OK ok Usami…At least have this ready by next week. The deadline is in a week. I knew you wouldn't start so I made sure I came here before you—O—OI!" Aikawa threw a pen straight for my eye right when I managed to pull Misaki's underwear down and lower him as if I was about to spank him. "Ssk!" The pen flew across my cheek, making a long gash across it. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HARRASSING MISAKI?" I stood up. "What did I say about ATTACKING me?" She lowered her voice with a glint of fear in her eyes. _

_I grabbed Misaki. "Come on Misaki, we're going." He looked up at me with a hazy glare. _"Wha? W—Where are we going?" _I held him in my arms like a pet. "Somewhere far from here. A hotel probably." The way he looked pushed me to my edge. I was beginning to feel lightheaded. "No no no no no, where do you think YOU'RE going?" I looked back at a furious Aikawa. "You attacked me again so I'm going. Ja ne." "What?" "You can get yourself out." I shut the door, blocking my mind away from those habitual screams of my name. _

"Usagi?" I shifted my eyes down to the teenager in my arms, surprised he didn't care for honorifics. _"Hai?" He wrapped his small arms around my neck. _"Don't do anything overboard. Ok?" _I sighed reclining the back of the passenger seat for Misaki to lay back. I lowered him down and he pulled my neck into a kiss. So, it had no technique, but it was Misaki. Not me. I pulled back with a surprise expression. Misaki's eyes widened. _"Ano…Usagi-san? Why are you staring at me like that?" I suddenly leaned in and engulfed Misaki's mouth within my own. "You're not getting away this time."

_I slipped into my red sports car and slid on top of Misaki. His eyes widened. _"No, Usagi-san! The door is op—nnn…" _I bit his lips causing him to moan, opening his lips. Inching closer to him I started to push my hands up his shirt. Um sorry to bother you Akihiko, but can't you rape Misaki somewhere else?"_

_I twitched, knowing that voice and I jerked my head up at my brother. _"U—Usagi-nii?" _Misaki piped up from his silent reverie. "I liked it better when you were quiet Misaki," I muttered. "Haruhiko, what do you want?" He walked closer and gave an evil grin. "Ah, nothing really Akihiko. Just—" "Then get out of my sight." I focused back on Misaki until a hand touched my shoulder. _

"_You really should let people finish talking." I grumbled. "Get the hell away." Moments after a crash came from the pent house. I looked up and stared at the penthouse for a while. "…Misaki, I am going to check up there. Don't go anywhere. Understood?" He nodded. I stood up when I was satisfied with my answer. I faced my half brother. "Touch Misaki, you die. Understood?" He shrugged. I grunted I didn't have time to quarrel with this guy or Aikawa would catch me. I headed for the building as fast as I could._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I glanced at Usagi going up the stairs when Haruhiko knelt holding my hand. "Misaki, why not come with me?" I looked at his beady eyes behind his rimmed glasses. Those eyes looked similar to Akihiko's...just not that decadent shade of violet I adored at first sight (despite how much I loathed him at that time). "Usagi-san said I should stay here." I looked towards the building again, wondering when he would come back. "Gomen nasai Misaki." I turned back to him and a rag covered my face. It was a sickly-sweet smell that filled my nostrils. Probably ammonia. I couldn't tell because of my numbing senses. "Sweet dreams, Misaki my love."

~oOo~

* * *

**:) Well there goes that. (My first cliff hanger( wasn't a fail was it?) I'm probably just going to keep this going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, thank you dears for leaving comments and reading. You guys have kept me going and thinking (I get the chills ^u^) . So yeah, it's been a bit dry recently, but i promise, there will be some Lemon action in the next chapter (can you believe it? I managed two chapters without my endearing smut...). Speaking of lemon, I don't own anythang here but the ideas! Enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 3-

_I slammed open the door to my home and looked around. Seeing nothing damaged or affected I sighed. 'Must have been my own imagination.' "USAMIII!" I looked behind me towards my bear room. "Aikawa…what are you doing to my bears?" She groaned. "You care about them too much! Help me get out, you won't believe what I heard!" I sighed, bending down hesitantly to pull her back up, letting her flop on the floor. "Itai!...Damn you heartless BL novelist!" "What do you want from me?" She straightened her blouse. "It's about Misaki. Before I got trapped under your massive junk, I," "They are not JUNK…unlike yourself." _

_Aikawa turned another deep shade of pink. "You know what? If you don't want to know why Misaki is missing, then that's fine with me!" I froze, tripping over a pile of papers. 'Of all times and places…My manuscript…' I stood up to one knee. "What happened to Misaki?" I felt my heart stop at that phrase. "Simple. I glanced out the window while you were attacking Misa—" "I wasn't attacking h—" "LET ME FINISH!" A few sparks flew. I crossed my arms and grunted my conformity. "I tripped and got mildly trapped, I was still standing. Once you left, Haruhiko t—" "Damn that man I knew I couldn't tru—" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

"_You know what? I absolutely do NOT want to listen to you scream at me. I'm going." "Where?" "Home of course. Where else would he take Misaki to?" Aikawa placed her head in her hand. "Usami…your family is freaking rich for crying out loud. He could be on the other side of the world for all I care!" If I was not prepared ahead of time, I would utterly agree. "Don't worry." I took out my phone and pulled up my gps. "I put a manual tracking device on Misaki's phone. He doesn't go anywhere without it. I make sure of it for that reason." Aikawa looked flabbergasted. "…Well…we're going after him right?"_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

A wave of black hit my face again, causing my head to spin, but waking me to the world around me. "Nnn, w—where am I?" I heard shifting; my mind focused enough to see shadows and outlines. "Some place better than where you were before." I recognized that smooth deep voice. "Usagi-nii?...I mean Usami-nii?" There was a pause. "Call me as you prefer, Takahashi Misaki." I cringed at the sound of him saying my full name. "W—why am I…well, wherever this is, why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be with Usagi-san?" Haruhiko sighed. "A-Akihiko told me to take care of you since he had to go do something…dealing with the…crash."

I could hear the tension in his voice. I may be naïve, but after Akihiko's teaching, I've learned to understand and figure out lies easier (I mean, forced to have sex with a bunch of toys just lying around isn't a splendid punishment). "Usagi-nii? Usagi-san is going to kill you if you're not telling the truth." There was a panicky choke that jerked through the air. "D—do not worry. Everything's alright ok?" I muttered a soft yes. The weight that was pressing on the bed was released; Haruhiko was probably getting up. Another surge of black slammed into my body again and I felt dizzy. "Rest Misaki."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo=== Normal p.o.v.

Haruhiko closed the door to the room he left Misaki in. He couldn't reveal his true intentions just yet, but oh, how he wanted to rub it into Akihiko's face. A smirk crawled into his cheeks as tossed Misaki's phone in the air, landing back into his palm. He extracted a pen from his pocket and stabbed the dimly flashing red button on the back of Misaki's phone. The light died out as he threw it into the trash.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I groaned. My phone stop flashing. What was happening to Misaki's tracking device? I made sure the batteries were fully operating before I ever let him leave. I clenched the steering wheel with Aikawa running her blabbing lips beside me. "You know, if you do not SHUT THE HELL UP, I will personally kick you onto the streets. Understood?" She sighed. "Wakatta. Oh by the way, what happened to your tracking device?" I swerved into the highway lane. "Baka, someone must have extracted the tracker from his phone." I sped to 79 miles per hour. " Usami, how can you drive over 2 miles over the speed limit and not get a ticket, but when I go 5 over the limit, I get pulled over?" "I'm famous and rich." Aikawa snorted. "That's a stupid answer."_

_I was about to retort to her statement when my phone started blinking again. "It's…back online…but…" Aikawa picked it up and looked closer. "But it's in somewhere totally different than where it showed at first." I slammed my fist on the wheel. "Well then, let's turn this thing around._

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo=== _Normal p.o.v.

Over a thousand miles away from each location, a red light flashed. Apparently the destroyer did not check to see how he attempted to eliminate the device. It was still online yet again.

The pursuer did not check to see what was at that location, for if he did, he would know that it was a dumpsite; the place where the Usami's release their trash.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I slowly opened my eyes, my head still spinning. "H—Haruhiko-san?" I gradually slipped off the bed, staggering for the door. I shielded my eyes from the light. It wasn't even bright but I know me, when I get drugged with something, I get it heavily (like all the times Akihiko nearly broke my back after I seduced him drunk .). Turning the doorknob, I looked down the vast hallway. Unhurriedly, I walked down the hallways, looking for anyone to help me. I reached the end of a hallway and slammed into a person, knocking myself flat onto the floor. "Ah, Misaki. Gomen'nasai. We have to get moving."

He pulled me up and slung a hand around my waist. I twitched trying to pull away from his grasp. "Now, stop fighting, I would not want to drug you again." I paused. "Eeeh?" He stop walking "Ignore that. Now, what's important, we have to leave." I clasped around his neck as he threw me on his shoulders. "W—where are we going?" Haruhiko opened the front door leading to his limo. He sat me into the seat before closing the door. "Far…Far away."

~oOo~

* * *

**One of my longest chapters i think. I was thinking if i should get to the finding part, but you know, shooting the commercial break right before the best part always gets people watching :) Hope ya'll wait for a gew more moments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow, can you believe it.? I wanted to put a little scene in here so it only took me 3 hours to draft, write, revise, and proofread this. Again that you my dear readers and commentors. Yet again, I do NOT (i repeat do NOT ) own any of this but my ideas. CITRUS**

* * *

****Chapter 4-

"_DAMN YOU HARUHIKO!" I slammed my fists on the wheel, causing the shrill horn to blare. Aikawa yanked my hand off the wheel. "Hey hey hey, it's your own fault…if you had just checked where the locations were—" I did not want to hear anymore so I stepped out into the fresh air and stared at the dumpsite. I sighed whole heartedly, rubbing my temples. Aikawa put a hand on my shoulder. "Well then, let's go back and head for your old home hmm?" _

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I looked out the window wondering where Usagi-nii was taking me. "H—Haruhiko-san, really, where are we going?" He stared out the window himself, blatantly returning the sentence. "To a certain island. " I cringed. "W—why?" "Usami-sama, we will be arriving at the airport momentarily." "Hai." He rolled back up the window connecting the back with the driver.

I sighed and returned my gaze to the window. "Misaki." I hand was set to my chin, turning my face around. "A—ah, hai?" Haruhiko-san looked into my eyes for a few seconds and started to inch closer. I gasped. "Usagi-nii?" Before he could advance any closer. His cell rang. Haruhiko pulled back, fixing his glasses on his face. "Excuse me." I watched him casually bring the cell to his face. "Kore wa daredesu?*(1)"

He mumbled into the speaker. I could barely hear a word he or the other person said. I only caught a little. "…..Nearly set….Dinner….suite prepared…coming…into our….when….any clue….?" Haruhiko whispered in a gruff tone that I could somewhat comprehend his sounds. "Good….oh I'll make sure of that…"After a few minutes or so, the conversations ended. At the same time we reached the airport. "Come on Misaki-kun. We have to move quickly if we want to attend our flight." "Ah...Hai." I followed him silently from the limo, still pondering the one word I heard during the conversation. From the other side of the speaker I heard the word 'black mail'. Now, I wonder what that is going to be about.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_My sports car slid to a stop inside the gated manor. I ran to the door and retrieved the paper that was stuck to it. This is what it read:_

"_Dear Akihiko, _

_By the time you may be reading this letter, I would be already gone with a very special person of yours on a wonderful trip. Feel free to come by and say hi at any given time. We would be very delighted to have you visit. _

_Hope your day gets lively,_

_Usami Haruhiko p.s. didn't you say you were planning to go to the Cayman Islands? "_

_I smacked my forehead. Not only was he gone, But he's taking Misaki to the one place where I wanted to take him. That not only made my blood boil, but I wanted to rip off his head in the process. "Like I said before," I said returning to the sleepy Aikawa. "That DAMNED man…" She yawned and snatched the letter out of my hand. "This guy has horrible letter format. If he was going to p.s. something, she should have entered it on the next line rather than beside his name." I grunted. "Only a true editor would think of something so stupid at a time like this. Come on, we have a plane to catch."_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I boarded the private plane with Haruhiko-san nearly passing out again from the immense size. It was like one of those clown cars…only a plane. "Come." I followed Haruhiko behind the seats into a mid-sized room, bed, bath, ad everything. "Is this even real, or am I still knocked out?" Haruhiko-san chuckled. "Oh, you're awake. Get comfortable, we're not getting anywhere any time soon. I nodded and sat on the bed, feeling the motions of the plane lifting into the air. This was a perfect view, looking out at everything from up here.

"I remember what you told me to do." I looked around and Haruhiko-san was standing there right behind me. I turned around and faced him. "Um, yes?" He put his hands over my head. " You told to think for myself and do what I want. And I know what I want." I swallowed harshly. I could sense where he was going with this. "Don't tell me you want me…" He chuckled and kissed my lips lightly. "Yes, I do."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I dragged Aikawa by the back of her shirt. "You worthless woman, you walk to slow. Ikou!" She dug her heels in the tile and hauled back with all her puny might. "Let….me..GO!" "If you wish." I let her hands leave and she flew backwards towards the ground. She righted herself up at the last moment. "Goodness, I coming!" I looked at the terminals briefly, quickly finding my private jet. "For real, I will leave you and rip up my manuscript if I don't get Misaki." Aikawa screeched and flew ahead of me. "Hurry up you slugger!" I groaned and hopped in after her. "Where to sir?" The pilot said. "The Cayman Islands."_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

Haruhiko pushed me against the wall. "I want you Misaki." I pushed my hands on his torso to shift him away from me. He caught my lips with his. He smelled like strawberries…I thought I wasn't going to be forced to taste another strawberry in the history of my life again…but I was wrong. I gasped when he clasped my nipples through my shirt. "Mmm, they are so swollen and hard already." I gasped, he slipping his tongue in. "I wonder if the rest of your body is just as submissive." At the single thought, My legs quivered, suddenly feeling very weak, my body heated up.

A hand clasped the front of my pants, illustrating a protuberance in my jeans. Haruhiko pulled my shirt over my head, grabbing my lips before I could break away. "Let me go…"He pressed down lightly to my pants. "Nnn!" He sniggered. "You're mouth is saying let me go, but your mind and body is telling me to pull you in closer. "Noo…!" He caressed my rear, I felt myself twitching. "Right. Don't worry, I'll help you.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I paced around the plane hoping for it to hurry to our destination. I know it wasn't too far away, but when I knew Misaki was in trouble, it didn't help one bit, Aikawa sat reading my manuscript that I threw in the back of my sports car to bribe her to come. I might need her as a diversion at any given time. "Akihikoooo?" I swiveled around. "Na ni?" "Can you correct this?" I sighed. Worrying was not going to get me anywhere so I sat down and occupied myself with work._

_I wondered if Misaki knew I was constantly thinking about him. All I could do was hope._

_===oOo=====OoOoO===oOo===_

"Ah, ah, ah, s—stop Haruhiko!" He rubbed my hips, sweaty from arousal. "I can't when your body is literally calling for my touch." He slid up over me more than before and kissed e again. He stroked my hard member in his hands. I grasped the bed, my knuckles going white. I lurched back when he jerked it. "Please…Haruhiko, don't do this…Nnngh!" I gazed into my emerald eyes and sighed. "Fine then, I'll just let you come tonight.

"Ah!" I twisted the top half of my body when he rolled his tongue up and down my cock. I was throbbing and twitching from the intense touching. He rubbed the inside of my thighs. I was surprised that even he knew about one of my favorite spots to get touched. I get so awakened when I'm touched there. But of course, I would never say that or Akihiko would break my thigh by then.

Ah, it hit me. Akihiko. I wondered if he was looking for me. If he cared that I was being held by another man, in more specific his brother (well, of course, I mean, he makes sure I know that). Just thinking about him pushed me to the edge of my cliff. "Gah, H—Haruhiko…I—I'm coming…" He fully engulfed my cock in his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth against my nearly released erection. My stomach clenched as I brought my self to my climax. I bucked my hips into Haruhiko's mouth, releasing my cum down his throat.

I flopped back down on the bed, gasping for my dear life. Haruhiko chuckled softly. "I don't know if I should leave it at that or just take you now." Lying on top of me, he pushed his lower half into me a little. I could feel the boner he had from watching me orgasm. I shivered, feeling a little something again. He started to stroke my sides but then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy." "Well, we're landing sir." Haruhiko groaned and I sighed. He glanced at my flushed face, then bent down to engulf my lips, chuckling at my response. "We'll continue this eventually. I won't hesitate to have you this time." He left the room and left me half naked on the bed. I shuddered feeling alone.

I wondered if Akihiko knew I was thinking about him. All I could do was hope.

~oOo~

* * *

**Well, there goes that. Probably won't see another one until maybe two or three days later? Hope ya'll like it (i think I got worse) :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, I managed to create another a day after! As always I thank you people. Also I don't own a single thing. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5-

_The Caribbean Sea looked so long seeing the fact that we haven't reached land yet. "Why is this so difficult?" I felt so exasperated. Aikawa scoffed. "We're flying the fastest we can and you're still not satisfied. What more could you want?" I growled back at her. "The person you love isn't in danger so how would you know?" She shrugged. "Exactly." Before I could retort anything nasty, she pointed out the window. _

"_The Cayman Islands…finally for crying out loud. We probably started an hour or so later than they did so they might already be settled. We're just going to have to find our way around here. You speak English?" She looked up and shrugged. "A bit." __**(Author's note: Just to tell my people, I researched about this place and yes, the majority of the time, they speak English with and island accent…so I'm not making this up on the go)**_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

"Leave everything to me Misaki-kun. They speak in a language you probably will not be able to comprehend." I cocked my head and he shushed me. Just looking around, the island was beautiful. All the large palm trees bending in the wind, the stunning flowers popping out from areas unknown. The crystalline clear-aquamarine ocean spraying the soft creamy sand was beautiful even from up in the airport. Haruhiko mentioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" He waved down a taxi and escorted me inside. "To our hotel, and from there, wherever you want."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_We landed on the island and I dragged Aikawa from where she was sleeping. "Nnn, don't do that so suddenly. We're here already?" I grunted and pulled her on. "Ok, OK. Goodness you impatient man." I ignored her statement, too occupied in finding Misaki. Haruhiko might have left a clue somewhere, waiting for me to pick it up and get on their trail. _

"_Um, Akihiko, this really is starting to look like a trap. Are you going to keep going through this?" I kept walking towards the exit. "If it means I can get Misaki back, then everything will turn out good in the end. I have no remorse." There was a moment of silence between us. "D'aww that's so romantic!" I groaned; I hated when she went all fangirl on me. _

"_I'm serious, I will ship you back home with a ripped up manuscript in a 3__rd__ class airmail box if you don't shut up…" She whined. "Nooo, I want to see Chibi-tan for myself!" I walked by the front desk. "Then be helpful." "Excuse me sir?" I looked by the front desk. The man spoke in Japanese. "This was left here for a Usami Akihiko. Here" The fact that he already knew who I was told me this was from Haruhiko. _

"_Dear Akihiko,_

_By now we will be at a hotel, preparing to do something quite…'fun'. I'll at least tell you it's foreigner-friendly. You can figure out that much from there._

_Just to keep things lively,_

_Usami Haruhiko ps. Flowers seem nice hmm?"_

_Aikawa screamed. "This guy, I need to teach him how to write letters!" I ignored her ranting and turned for the man. "Is there any hotel around here that has a bunch of flowers?" He looked at the directory. "Yes, that is also where the man who left that letter is at." Jackpot. "Well then, what the name?" He double-checked. "Rainbow Coral." "Arigatou. Aikawa?"_

_She looked up from marking the letter up. "Hai?" I rolled my eyes. "Flag a taxi." She slowly broke out of her trance and flagged down a taxi in two minutes. I stood in front of the driver. "Rainbow Coral hotel right now. And drive over the speed limit."_

_**(Author's note: OK OK, Cheesy name whatever, DON'T murder me….I had a brain spasm…)**_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

Haruhiko paid the driver and walked by me. "Come on Misaki. We already have a reservation. " A man opened the door for us and I looked around. It was stunning. "…Wow…" It was inside and outside at the same time. Just like the name of the hotel, there were rainbow coral reefs in the wave pools decorating the hotel. "Wait for me as I check in. You may explore." I nodded and walked around the lobby.

Just looking around gave me a headache. The chandelier was really rainbow coral that reflected off the light inside in different colors, splashing the floor with rainbows. The palm trees were so tall, towering over everything, swaying from the breeze. Behind the lobby, it was open to a private beach, owned by the hotel. I stood around for at least 15 minutes soaking up everything until Haruhiko-san broke me out of my trance.

He looked a bit disturbed. "Ikou Misaki, you can look around later ok?" "Na ni?" He pulled my arm without glancing behind us. "What happened?" He shoved me into the elevator with a key. "Go to room 503 and lock the door. Go straight there and ask around if you don't know where you're going, but go straight there, understood?" "Wakatta, but," "No questions." The elevator door closed between us.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I jumped out the taxi and pulled Aikawa. "What? What happened?" "Pay him and come inside." "What? Oh, you owe m—" "Damare, pay the fucking man!" She scoffed and bent over. Before we even came to a complete stop I saw Misaki and Haruhiko. I was not day dreaming for sure I knew what I saw. Haruhiko and I locked eyes for a spit second before he rushed Misaki into an elevator. I was NOT going to let this go._

_I slid inside and grabbed Haruhiko by the collar. "You….damned…bastard…" He turned around and faced me. "Oh hello Akihiko. Why are you here?" I growled and hitched him again against the wall. " Don't give me that poppycock you Misaki-stealer. Where is he now?" I he tossed a key in the air and slipped from my grasp. "Oh, in a room. No need to worry, he's safe." I eyed the spare key in his hands. "Hand that over…"_

_He looked down in his hands at the key. "Hmm? Oh no can do." He started heading for the elevators. I slammed a hand between him and the door. "Give it to me." Haruhiko twitched under me. "Oh…whatever." He tossed the key in the air and I caught it before it landed in his palm. I stepped in the elevator and pushed him back. "Don't try me again." He chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I am not going to try you..I'm going to have ALL of you."_

_I cringed and looked at the key. "Room 503 huh?" I pressed the number 5 and waited for the doors to open again. I stepped outside the doors and looked around, down to the hallway that led to rooms 500-520. When I rounded the corner I caught sight of my prize. "Misaki…" He turned around with sullen eyes that brightened when he saw me. "…A-Akihiko?" He ran into my arms and I clasped his waist pulling him in for a kiss. _

_He gasped when I pulled back. "I…I missed you Usagi-san.." His eyes filled with tears and I licked them off his cheeks. "I'm here now. I'm here. Let's see what's in that room shall we?" Misaki handed me the key and I unlocked the hotel door._

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_ Normal P.O.V

"Usami-sama!" Haruhiko turned around to stare at Aikawa who was screaming at him. "What did you do to Chibi-tan?" He shrugged. "I've got something better planned. Don't think it ends here." She cocked her head, apparently confused by the statement. "Come," Haruhiko implied.

The two walked down the hallway into a locked room, Haruhiko typing in the pass code, unlocking the door. There were 3 men and 2 women toggling with sound and video recordings. "Pull up room 503." In an instant, the room was pulled up to show two people observing the big room. "That's…!" "Akihiko and Misaki. Yes." Aikawa peered in closer.

Whipping to look behind her, more people walked in, a woman in a dress with a microphone wired to this camera, carried by this large burly man. "What…What's going on?" One of the men at the desk maximized the screen of room 503. The woman talked to her cameraman. "Prepare to record alright?"

Aikawa stood there flustered until Haruhiko cleared the air. "Aikawa-san, there is a word for this." She looked at him wide-eyed. "…What?" he smiled. "Blackmail."

~oOo~

* * *

**I was going to end it a go a happy ending and then i was like...why stop there? Let's create BLACKMAIL! (lolz that rhymed) the next will soon come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, so i have managed another one is one day! This one is pure LEMON (except for the last paragraph tee hee) As always, i thank my readers and i own nothing but my ideas. So, let the SMEX begin!**

* * *

Chapter 6-

_I held Misaki in my arms, just glad to have him back. "Misaki…I missed you. I was thinking about you…I want you." Misaki cried in my embrace. "I was scared without you…Haruhiko…he was scary…" I grabbed him tighter. "You're safe now…I won't let you go again." His tears kept falling pressing his face to my chest. Knowing that the only way to calm him down was to kiss him, I grabbed his chin and tilted him up for a kiss. "Nnn…." He pulled away in a semi-shocked state. "Ahh….Akihiko…" "Mmm…dropping honorifics Mi—sa—ki?" He cringed and grabbed my neck. "Maybe…I….I just want you…"_

_I picked him up and lowered him on the bed, hovering over his taunt body. He breathed out heavily, his body tainted with a hint of lust, lightly coating his body in multiple shades. He was gorgeous; I couldn't stand just staring at him. I haven't held him for at least 2 days now. Can you believe it? Such a journey in such a short time._

_I felt my blood run down to my lower regions, my body heating up just staring at him. Misaki squirmed under me as I laid on top of him, kissing the base of his nape. "Nnn….A—Akihiko…please, love me tonight." I moved my lips up his neck. "Yes, but of course."_

_I moved my hands down his sides, rubbing his hips twitching from arousal. He bucked his hips, yearning for me to just touch him. My pants started to feel tight, just staring at him react for me. "I wonder if you body tightened up for the two days we have had se—" "You baka…Shut up." I chuckled. Still, Misaki could never handle me saying such sensual words. His face, crimson red was gazing in pure desire._

_Trailing my tongue towards his outstretched chest, I licked circles around his rigid nipples. Misaki's moans began to rise slowly as I taunted him more, only awakening the horny beast inside of me. I softly bit his nipples causing his to grit his teeth, jolting his head backwards. "A—Akihiko…Too…much…" I purred on his stomach. "No…you want more, I know you do. Do not lie to me." _

_Tears started to roll down his face again, his cheeks flushing with blood. "…Touch me more Akihiko." He was too cute, I had to taunt him. "Where shall I pleasure you more Misaki?" "You know where," he mumbled. "Do I?" I said, slightly raising my voice. I purposefully bucked into his hips. "Well, you need to be more specific with me or I will not know what you truly desire. So tell," I slid back up to face his emerald green eyes. "Where do you want me to pleasure you?"_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

Akihiko started at me so intensely, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to scream out for him to fuck me, but that would come out weird, seeing that I was getting piqued my voice would raise another octave. "My…my lips." Akihiko licked my bottom lip, slowly lowering his to mine. I open my mouth to welcome in his tongue. Our tongues curled around each other's, fighting for dominance.

Akihiko was skilled and my technique was pathetic. I started to weaken. He took this as an opportunity to move in deeper; I gave up, seeing no purpose in trying to over power him. He licked all around the inside of my mouth, tickling corners and sucking on my tongue. A string of saliva left our lips as he pulled away. _"Where else?"_

I caressed the back of his sweaty neck. A vein in his forehead was surging. He was aroused; that pulsing vein told me everything. "My chest." He slid lower down my body, his hot breath tickling my creamy pale skin. He traced circular patterns around my nipples. I tilted my head back, trying to relax and get used to the new tension. He bent down lower and nibbled on one of them. _"Mmm….Misaki, they are swollen. An attractive shade of pink may I say…Delicious…" _He pinched my other one, giving both of them equal treatment.

I trembled underneath Akihiko, my member throbbing painfully. I could never bring myself to say it. He wouldn't treat me like this and avoid my spot of glory. My body stiffened as he clasped my waist not letting me go. _"You don't seem completely satisfied yet…Where else shall I pleasure you?" _I winced. There were very little places now that I absolutely would get stimulated in. I totally will not say where they are…is what I wished.

My hole twitched, I desiring for Usagi-san to pound into me and fill me with his seeds. Also my erection, I needed that freed for real. I think I'm going to burst, my stomach filling up with pressure, knowing sooner or later I needed to release. I couldn't say it. I just wanted to it. Usagi-sa read my mind like a book. "I seen your ass and cock so many times, why cannot you just tell me to—" "AAAHHHH DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD! It's…disgusting…"

He chuckled. _"You're such a little boy."_ "If you haven't noticed USAGI-SAN….I'm only 18 MY FUCKING GAWSH!" That only made him purr even deeper. _"Mi—sa—ki…." _"My…butt."_ "Ass?" _"OH FINE, ASS YOU PERVERTED SON OF A –" I didn't even get to finish my statement when he moved his hands down my back. I shivered, my body rising in lust against my will. He unbuttoned my pants, ignoring my throbbing manhood. I moaned as he 'accidentally' rubbed across it. "Baka…" He chuckled and rubbed my opening.

I jerked my hips forward, my erection sliding against his rigid shirt. He stuck a finger inside, my body nearly swallowing it up. _"You little slut…you want it that much?" _I moaned and grabbed his neck, digging my fingers into that cold back of his. He added a second then a third, causing scissoring motions inside my body. He popped in a fourth one and thrusted in and out. "Ahh…!" I clenched harder onto him gritted my teeth. He kept surging in and out of me, trying different angles to see my response. He pressed on a bunch of nerves on my prostate and I jumped in ecstasy. He chuckled. _"Found it."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I pulled out of him and sat up. "You want something else don't you? Go ahead and tell me, where else shall I give you satisfaction?" He twitched as I 'unintentionally' humped against his member. _"Ssk!" _I smiled, my erection growing with my grin. I wanted to get out of my pants right now, my manhood aching for attention. "Misaki, say it." He gazed into my eyes, drowning in his on satisfaction. "My cock…oh gawsh please pleasure me…" Just like I, he was becoming drunk with his own lust. _

_I reached down and fondled his erection. He jolted into my hand, clasping onto my hair harshly. My animalistic side was leaking out from the cage I plastered around it. I was unconsciously jerking my hips into nothingness, just wanting friction to thrust my body into._

_I licked the pre-cum on Misaki's member, slowly engulfing it into my mouth. "Ahh, ah, ah, Akihikoo!" He alternated sucking and licking, lightly scarping my teeth against his rod. He kept thrusting into my mouth, teetering over his edge. "I'm…I'm going to..c—cum!" He spurted his essence into my mouth, flopping on his back, slowly recovering from his orgasm. I bit his ear sensually and teased his nipple until he got hard again. I pulled my shirt off my body._

"_My turn," I muttered. Misaki slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "…Hai Ak—kihiko". He fumbled with my zipper, having difficultly pulling it down over my swollen manhood. I groaned, the pain shot through my body as he slowly pulled down my pants over my arousal. I layed him down softly on the bed. "Aishiteru," I said, kissing his lips. _"I love you too…"_ My eyes widened._

_Never has Misaki had openly confessed his feeling to me without doubting himself. I clenched on to his waist and parted his legs, palming myself a few times. "Amazing…So kind of you Misaki…" I lifted his legs onto my shoulder, positioning himself at his entrance. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I slowly pushed my arousal into him. _

_The leisurely movements of my body causing his to jerk back in such a way I believed was true pain. I kissed his neck. "Misaki…are you ok?" After a few seconds, he opened his tear stained eyes and nodded.  
_"Please, start moving…I don't think I can take it anymore." _I purred deeply onto his reddened neck, my deep bass resonating across his neck, making him shiver. I nearly pulled out all the way and rushed back in, moving at a slow and steady pace._

_When his painful cries turned into cries of pleasure, in picked up the pace, I also knowing that I couldn't take such a slow speed at this rate. As I moved quicker, his moans got louder. With every moan I felt myself get harder. Misaki started to push back on me, wanting more. I grabbed his hips, creating a new pattern of thrusts. I pushed all the way in a pulled out half way just to pull Misaki's hips back on me._

"Hiiee…"_ Misaki shrieked, his own smaller member leaking against our closely knit bodies. I clenched his erection in my fist. "Come for me Misaki. Yell my name." He scratched my back again and I shivered, feeling his muscles tighten around me. I thrusted hard into his prostate, causing his to tense tightly. _"Ah...Akihikoo!" _"That's it Misaki, say it louder." _"Akihiko!" _I thrusted on his spot again._ "AKIHIKO!"

_He clenched around me again as he came on both of our chests. After a few more thrusts, I burst past my limits inside him, clasping his waist around my erection as I came. I pulled out of him and layed down on top. "Misaki…Do not EVER leave my sight again…no matter what anyone says…I don't want to lose you." He nodded, massaging my back in our afterglow." _

"_Amazing you two. That's a wrap!" A bunch of noise came from a corner in the room. I shot up and looked around. "Who's there? What's all that noise?" Misaki sat up and held my waist. A cavernous voice came onto some unnoticeable intercom. "As you can see….and maybe you can't you have just been filmed." I got to my knees. "I know that voice anywhere. Haruhiko…." The man chuckled. "Yes of course Akihiko. Now, listen carefully. I will blackmail you two into doing as I say, whether you like it or not."_

_~oOo~_

* * *

**Yeah, my longest one yet, but i couldn't compel to stop here. I know it's dragged out, but i'ma do good in the end! It shall continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry this was a bit longer wait than beofre...I was computer and hentai deprieved so my mind wouldn't function. I'm so glad I could type again. So here you go. Oh, and before I forget, I don't own the characters, just my ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 7-

Akihiko clamped me tightly around the waist. _"Whatever happens to us," _Akihiko whispered into my ear. _"Don't leave me and fall into temptations…Understood?" _"Wakatta…but," I looked into his strong face, not moving and inch. I expected to see his great Lord Usami eyes glaring at me to shut up, but instead, I saw a painful expression. His eyes were saddened, but strong. I didn't know what was going on in his mind, but he didn't seem to show it when Haruhiko continued his speech.

"By now Misaki, your brother Takahiro will have seen the video and have current knowledge of your situation." "Wha…" Akihiko pulled me into his chest to shut me up. "And as for you Akihiko, I'm planning on showing this to the public, starting with the very people who were against you from the start."His hand tightened around my waist. _"Ok…?"_

There was a moment of silence over the intercom. "…As much as you think you can hide your true feelings about this, I know how you're REALLY doing over there…Akihiko." He grunted. _"If you think this is going to faze me, then you might as well just go dance on your oba-san's—"_ "Shut up!" Akihiko stifled a satisfied smirk. "I know the real outcome of your situation Akihiko…Misaki, don't hold it in, you know how you fe—" _"Do not tamper with Misaki again…Do I really have to do something to you?"_

I knew Akihiko must've really not cared what Haruhiko was doing, but I sure was! Now my brother would yank me away thinking I was under a forceful relationship. People will shun me and view me differently now that they see who I'm tied to. All those that Usagi-san hates or is against will cause trouble for him by bothering me. I would be targeted and avoided; I really would die if I had to suffer thru that for over a month!

To be honest, I would have to get away from Usagi-san…and leave him vulnerable. Maybe it won't faze him now, but when he won't have me anymore, then that's a whole different story. For once, he doesn't see the big picture ahead of me. 'The cameras are still running you two…Let it out Misaki."

"_THAT'S IT! COME MISAKI…" _Usagi-san caught me in his arms and headed for the door. "Ah ah ahhh….Not until I say so," Haruhiko chuckled. The doors were locked and the windows were locked up and barricaded now that I looked around. "…This is more of a prison than I noticed," I whispered to Usagi-san. He grunted. _"Oh, this is nothing to the prison I'm preparing for my brother…as a matter of fact, call it hell."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I sat fuming beside Misaki. I didn't care what was going on, I just wanted to get back to Japan and fuck my lover in all hell… "Haruhiko, I'm done with these games, let us leave…" "No way…I've still got whiles to go…setting up the c.d. and stuff…I got to be able to show it to the public all nice and cleaned up hmm?" I groaned, crossing my legs on the bed. _

_Misaki was hunched up beside me, rocking on his thighs. I just stared at him, his eyes clouded with a fear deeper than what I have ever seen before. He was on the verge of tear, his mouth tightened into a grimace staring at the soft colored bed illuminating his skin. His milk chocolate hair tussled around his gentle curves of his face, swaying as he rocked forwards and back….There, just now, my pants started to tighten at the thought._

_I shook my head, trying to get the sensual thoughts out my mind before my lustful beast acted upon this sudden change of heart. "Getting restless down there Nii-chan?" I grumbled. ".Out.." Misaki looked up to me with sorrowful eyes. _"Shh, Akihiko…look…"

_I crawled over his shoulder to look at what he was doing. "What are two doing over there?" I looked at Misaki. "So…what is it?" He smiled. _"the camera can't see us from this angle. Look, I made a make-shift key." _I ruffled his hair. "Good boy. Let me set it to work." I got up and peered at the lock. _

_Haruhiko chuckled. "They are mechanically locked, so even if you try using…whatever you have in your hand, it won't wo—" I flicked the key in the lock, and the door swung open. Between the intercom and the whole room there was silence…staring at the wide open door. "…Ummm." I chuckled and turned my head to Misaki. "I LOVE you Misaki." He blushed and stood underneath me. _"Can we go?" _I nodded. "Of course."_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I sat beside Akihiko and Aikawa was right in front of us. I muttered, "Aikawa, how did you escape?" She smiled. "Oh, I used the bathroom excuse…works every time for a woman." I nodded and stared out the window. I could feel Usagi-san's glare on my neck. I was disturbed to the point I couldn't turn around and face him.

I heaved a bigger sigh than before. _"Aikawa, go get refreshments." _She piped up. "Me? Oh, fine." She got up and left, heading for the small kitchen. As soon as she backed off I felt hot breath to my earlobe, softly being bit down by the person beside me. "…Misaki…What's wrong?" I shifted and moved so at least my head faced him, but not my eyes. _"Look at me…" _I switched my gaze to his face. It was filled with concern, but I couldn't help my voice catching in my throat.

Akihiko leaned forwards and planted a kiss on my lips. I squirmed thinking he was going to further molest me. He only gave me another chaste kiss and sat back. _"Misaki, I absolutely do NOT feel good when you are like that. Please, be cheerful. That is the only way I can stand this." _I looked back at him and he looked back at me with a faint smile playing on his taunt lips. _"Almost home, ok?" _I nodded and looked to the ceiling.

"Hey, you two lovely men, I've refresh…ments…?" We slowly altered our stares to Aikawa, all sullen and silent. She started at us for a second. "Ooook, never mind…never mind at all."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I stepped off the plane with Misaki at my side. He was tired and sleepy, holding onto my arms. Oh how I wanted to take that body, even under such conditions. As Misaki would have screamed in my face, I really am a sex demon. I put him into the back seat, kissing his pale relaxed face. Aikawa jumped into the passenger seat. I almost forgot I dragged her along with me. _

_I sat in the driver's seat, looking for my keys. "Aw dammit, I left it…" Aikawa smiled. "Oh, Don't worry," she opened her purse. "I have your phone, keys, Misaki's phone, and your manuscript safe and sound." She handed me the items. I turned the key in the ignition, calming down as the motor started running. Misaki's phone vibrated, giving mention to a received for of media. _

_I opened mine and started at the screen. Takahiro left 16 voicemails, presumably about the video he was sent. I sighed, planning to deal with it as soon as I brought Misaki home and kicked Aikawa out on the streets._

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

"_Misaki…I don't ever want to see you again." _I took a step back and glanced up at the cold stoic face dismissing me from his sight. _"I don't ever want to see your face again. Goodbye and good ridden." _I ran up to Usagi-san, trying to grab his shirt to pull him back into my embrace, but my hands went through his vest. "No, Akihiko! Usagi-san…"

I shot up, apparently fazed from my sudden predicament. I had cold sweat dripping down my face. I was scared and bothered. Was it just a dream? I flipped out of my bed, crashing to the floor, but getting right back up, not caring about my situation. I slammed open my door, searching through the rooms.

I went by the kitchen, the living room, the bear room, the attic, the basement, the hallways, the laundry room, every other room (that there's so many I will not mention the all…or I forgot), even his bedroom. Akihiko was no where to be seen.

Tears piled into my eyes until it blurred my vision. "A—Akihiko….Usagi-san…" _"Misaki? Where are you? What's wrong?" _I turned around and ran into Akihiko's office. There he was just about to leave the room to look for me. I looked at his face until the tears couldn't stop streaming down my face. _"M-Misaki…what's wrong? Tell me…I want to help…" _

I pulled his face into my arms and kissed his lips, deepening it slowly. "I…I love you…Don't ever leave me…you understand?" He sat there just staring at me. _"Misaki…I would NEVER leave you alone. Calm down." _He grabbed me and lifted me. He sat down, pulling my body into his strong lap. He titled my chin up, kissing me ever so softly.

I moaned into the kiss, never wanting that feeling to end. When he released me he lowered his lips to my neck. _"Must you tempt me Misaki..Coming into my embrace crying, saying such sweet words…That's all I need to be turned on 45x." _I leaned in closer to his embrace. "I want more of you Akihiko. Please, give me all you have." He sighed hearing those words. He sat me on his desk and pressed against me, our waists touching.

"_Misaki, I will bind you for eternity. You will never be able to leave my snares. I lust for you will never be solved by your plaintiff actions, for you will not prevail over me. I will have you and keep you and never EVER let you go. What will you do to that?" _I gulped. "I will accept what you do to me. I understand."

Something in the hallway crashed and we looked up. Akihiko swung open the door to a Takahiro, flushed with a pink rosy color on his face, not from arousal, but from pure anger. "Misaki…?" I looked at my trembling brother, looking like he was going to murder Akihiko.

"Downstairs…N-Now!" He snatched me out of Akihiko's grasp and started heading for the door. "N-Nii-chan, where are you taking me?" I didn't even look into my eyes. "Away form the tyrannical man, away from this "trap he ensnared for you", away from all this trouble, away from those times you were forced to be…embraced…" I tugged at his shirt and he tightened his grasp. "I am never letting you come here AGAIN!"

~oOo~

* * *

**What's a Misaki and Akihiko crisis without Takahiro intervening? Gawsh, you might be thingking, "She's making this so long!"**

**Akihiko: Of course you are...no wonder. Plus I haven't got the chance to have a lot of sex with Misaki either.**

**Me:I know, gomen'nasai :(**

**Misaki: Shut up you PERVERTS! trying to make a fool outta me!**

**Me: That's actually not necessary, you're a bit slow on your own. **

**Akihiko: That's agreed!**

**Misaki:...I hate you perverts...**

**Akihiko: Too bad my love. So, Cryssi, any lemon in the next chapter?**

**Me: I don't know...I think I'm goiong to have you guys masterbate on your own...hmm?**

**Akihiko and Misaki:...**

**Me:...Oh...Not a good idea?**

**Akiiko: I just want to stick my,**

**Misaki: AAHHHHHHHH**

**Akihiko: In Misaki's**

**Misaki: UWAAAAAA**

**Akihiko: and watch him cum...**

**Me: tough luck you too! So sorry they won't SHUT UP! i'll be working on my next chapter A.S.A.P**

**Akihiko: You better...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there my readers. Sorry this took a while. I dedicate this chapter to my new bud Damons-hot-as-hell ! this person's been with meh ever since they have started reading! Thank you my dear and good lucks! As always. I don't own nothing but my ideas! A bit of phone...conversation *hint hint nudge nudge SMACK***

* * *

Chapter 8-

I thought it was just a dream. I woke up away from the embrace of Akihiko in a small room all alone. I sat up and looked around. "A—Akihiko?" I quietly mumbled, thinking for if I heard his voice, I knew I would be safe. I stood up off of the small futon looking around for my lover. Opening the door, I looked down the small hallway and at the many doors passing through. I ran down the pathway and looked around the tiny kitchen. I didn't know where I was or how I got here…this thought only scared me more.

I got to my knees appalled by some immeasurable force of separation, desire, and sadness. "Misaki?" I whipped my head around. "Nii-chan? H—how did I get here?" He looked at me with such brute anger I never seen etched onto his face before. "Never mind that Misaki-kun. There are other things to do. What would you like for breakfast?" I pulled myself to my knees.

"Where am I Nii-chan?" He paused for a moment searching my eyes. He broke out into a chuckle. "Oh, that's a nice one Misaki. You MUST be joking right?" I looked at him with curious eyes. "What do you mean?" He stood up straight and glared at me with a distasteful look. "Manami, your nephew, and I live here. Did that…that man make you forget?" That man? Who was he referring to? "Oh you mean Usa—"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN MY HOUSE!" I jumped back from my sudden burst of anger. "Chichi?" Takahiro turned around to face my nephew Mahiro shouting for his father. "What are you yelling for chichi? Ah, Oji-san! When did you get here?" I gave a wan grin. "I—I don't actually remember when I got here…Nii-chan?" He mumbled. "Not now Misaki…so, what do you want for breakfast."

Shuffling came from down the hall and Mahiro turned around. "It's Haha!" I looked back and Manami-san slunk quietly down the hallway. "Ah, Misaki-kun. Ohayou gozaimasu. How are you?" I nodded. "Daijoubu, ne." She smiled. "That's great. I'm glad you are actually doing alright. After what Takahiro-san said, it sounded like you were in trouble. Some serious trouble to say as a matter of fact."

I looked back at my brother cooking over the stove. I stole a glance at his sullen face, grimacing at the remembrance of last night apparently. Immediately I wanted Akihiko by my side. I dropped my gaze and twiddled my fingers, glancing down at the floor, getting deep in thought. Soon after I smelled a dark annoying smell with a faint hint of strawberries.

"Ack! Manami! Tasukete!" I didn't look up but I could feel my sister-in-law's feet run swiftly across the floor into the kitchen. "Takahiro, I keep saying, if you can't cook the food, don't start!" He mumbled. "Gomen." Manami sighed. "Oi Misaki…Misaki?" I snapped out of my trance to my name being called.  
"Misaki!" I looked around. "Ah…Manami nee-chan. Coming!" She smiled as I moved into the kitchen. "Can you help my finish this cooking darling?" I nodded slowly. "Oh arigatou Misaki. Come, it's strawberry pancakes.

"Oh no." I remembered my strawberry fiasco with Akihiko and Haruhiko. Ever since Haruhiko started giving me strawberries, Akihiko soon followed after. My body was so smooth by the end of that shenanigan. "Are you alright with it?" I looked up at the couple. I gave a fake grin. "Oh…Y-Yeah… I just remembered something." Manami handed me a bowl. "Oh? Care to say?" I sighed.

Manami was the only one who has ever genuinely asked me what was wrong and didn't have any purpose other than to help behind it. "Oh it was this time ago! Haruhiko-san gave me strawberries and then I was forced on personal strawberries from Akihiko…..oh uh…never mind." Manami became wide-eyed and Takahiro's face turned red with anger. "So…He forced you after having a rival hmm…?" I jumped back and flashed a cheesy smile. "Ah? NO NO no ah ha ha ha He didn't it was my free wi—"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway, I dropping the bowl on the way there. He pressed me against the wall and stared into my eyes. "What did he do to you? Tell me everything!" I looked into his not normally fierce eyes and stuttered. "W-Well…I-It's kind of long." "You're not going ANYWHERE for quite a while. "

===oOo=====OoOoO======oOo===

_I stood at the window of my living room glancing out there melancholy. Misaki…I needed him. I didn't care what happened. For once, I was too complacent with my Misaki that I didn't the trap he slowly placed for me. One thing was going to lead to another, and I hated that I didn't see it earlier. I pressed my face against the cold glass, not wanting to do anything to do at all. "Usami, you need to continue your work, stop daydreaming!" I slowly looked back at a flustered Aikawa. _

"_Come on now. Get over it. Chibi-tan will be back ok?" I couldn't take it. "No AIKAWA, he won't. Takahiro said so himself. And I wouldn't like to be charged as a crime for kidnapping. I have enough stress on me now. Why won't you do something worthwhile?" I stormed up the stairs and locked my room door. Flopping on my bed, I stared at my ceiling. "Why Misaki? You tell me not to leave you, but you leave me…" I never thought I'd emit another cry ever in my entire life, but for the first time personally, I was not afraid to cry. _

_Tears streamed quietly down my cheek. I wanted to hold Misaki in my arms. To feel his soft body against my skin. To massage his chocolate hair through my fingers and hear his soft moans of love whisper through the air. Weird enough, I felt a slight discomfort in my pants. Slowly pulling my self into a sitting position, I fingered the erection that was developing in my hands. I started stroking, increasing the discomfort I felt. Out of all things, I thought I would feel pleasure, but this was out of pure pain that I lusted his body._

_As my manhood began to harden even more, I turned my head to the side, avoiding looking forward for I would think about my lover. I could see his body glistening in the dim lights of the lamps. In mere seconds, my pants got too tight for my body to handle. Unzipping my pants painfully slow, I sighed in pure annoyance. _

_I stroked myself, hastening my pace when I dared to look forward into the soft view of my room. I could almost just make out his body, panting covered with lust. As he pulled me closer into his embrace I groaned. My hands didn't even feel like my own. I thought it was Misaki with all my heart. _

_As "he" rubbed the tip of my manhood, I jerked my held higher than usual. "M-Misaki…" If only he could truly feel what I was feeling for him…Then my worries would lessen even though I wouldn't have him by me. "Misaki…come back…"_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I whimpered on the futon Takahiro made for me. I slammed my fist into the wall, expecting it to make a dent. Then I remembered I was a damned weakling. It ended up hurting me instead. These times were when I needed Akihiko. I wanted him back so bad. All I could muster was a plaintiff cry.

I smacked myself. 'no, I must remember, Akihiko never shows his sorrow…I can handle this!'

I took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. In the utter silence I couldn't help but to break down and cry. Dropping my face to the sheets, I knew that I couldn't get what I wanted and that only made me cry even more.

I mustered up the courage to stand up. Sliding to the window, I dug my hands in my pockets. I jumped. Something hard lingered in the side. I pulled out my cell phone in pure joy. 'Maybe I could call him!' I locked the door and dialed his number. "Akihiko?" the receiver clicked on quickly.

"_Misaki?...MISAKI! What…what's wrong? Are you ok? Your voice...I miss it."_ "Baka," I MUTTERED. "It's only been a few hours." He chuckled. _"Anytime away from you is too much for me…I want to touch you."I_ pulled the receiver closer. "I…I do too." Usagi-san paused for a moment. _"Then, lets do something."_

I sputtered. "How? The thing I want the most is to me held in your arms…Oops!" I covered my mouth and blushed. I could almost see his grin. _"I know. So….Take off your shirt."_ I complied quickly. I pulled off my shirt and breathed back into the speaker. "I did that. What now?" I heard shuffling. He was undressing too.

"Usagi-san?" A grunt came over the phone. "_Your pants and underwear. Off. Now."_ I choked, but I did so anyway. I hear rough breathing over the receiver. I couldn't help but to feel turned on myself. I breathed deeply, my rod slowly hardening. "_Are you getting hard?"_

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Ah, yeah…Usagi-san…I want you." He moaned at my words. I heard a bunch of wet noises, turning me on at ever squish. "Ah…Usagi-san don't do tha…you're," _"Getting you aroused?...Nnn…suck your fingers for me."_

I took my hand a licked a finger, sticking my four digits deeper into my mouth. I swirled it around, thinking of it as Akihiko's fingers. "Mmm..nnn..ha-ha, U—Usagi…." I shifted the phone on my ear and leaned on the side of the wall. "Ooh, Akihiko…I want you too much." _"Ahh…Misaki…!" _He groaned a little more than before. _"Prep yourself…ahh…" _I rubbed my opening, slowly sticking in two fingers at a time.

I lurched my head back. I started stroking my member, feeling myself leak already. "A-Akihiko…too much!" I added and third then a fourth, thrusting in and out even quicker. I was throbbing to no end. My mind started going blank as I panted over the speaker. _"Mi—Misaki…Come for…Nnngh…Me..Come for me.." _

I shuddered at how lusty his voice sounded, drowning in the pure pleasure of hearing my voice. I clenched my stomach, my cum, surging out of my body. "Ahh hah…nnn, Akihiko…." I listened to him, apparently about to climax. This was something I never heard clearly because my voice always over-powered his. Akihiko's voice shot up and octave higher. _"Misaki!" _I could just see him doubling over in the intensity of his release. I know, he always cums hard.

His voice lowered to a deep whisper. _"Misaki…Onegai. Come back soon." With a click, I lost connection with the older man. "U—Usagi? Usagi?" I wondered if he hung up on me. I looked at the mess I made. 'If I want to get out of this without Takahiro getting on my back, I'll have to clean for real.' I slipped my phone into my jeans and got on my hands and knees, reaching for a nearby tissue._

_===oOo=====OoOoO====oOo===_

_I peered ahead of me at the cracked door, not meaning hang up on Misaki, but for safety measures I did. I stood up and looked around. I didn't see anyone I knew. I sighed, collecting myself together. I turned around heading to lock myself in my room again. _

"_Ah, I knew this day would come. The day Akihiko and his pitiful high school freeloader separated." I twitched and faced behind me. "Chichi…..why are you here?" My father simply smiled. "Simple. Ensure things stay this way."_

_~oOo~_

* * *

**Kay so this one was a bit...horrible (I was on a time limit Gomen'nasai!)**

**Akihiko: you disgust me...**

**Misaki and i: you disgust US...**

**Akhiko: Just cause I have skill that you all do NOT posess doesn't mean you can judge. Get your stories finished on time Cryssi. take it from me.**

**Misaki: YOU?**

**Me: If you haven't noticed you NEVER turned your manuscript on time so you have no right to speak...Plus you appear in the middle of my story and DISCRIMINATE me ...how about you go back to being gone and silent?"**

**Akihiko: I can't**

**Me: Na ni? Whyyyy?**

**Akihiko: Me and Misaki are separated. I can't go with him and fuck him to my heart's content.**

**Me: Oh yeah...**

**Misaki: YOU MEANIES!**

**Akhiko: oh don't worry, I'll attack you soon *Evil laugh***

**Misaki: *Whimpers***

**Me: Oh lordy, until next time!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes...I have managed to continue not too late and not too early! I sort of stressed on this one...Not being as amazing as i may have wated...BUT, a continuation nonetheless. As~ always, i do NOT own anything but my ideas. Enjoy...ish...**

* * *

Chapter 9-

I slowly cracked open the door, peering down the hallway. I didn't see nor hear anything so this was the ok signal to keep walking. I cringed and glanced around the wall that lead into the living room/kitchen. Takahiro, Manami, and Mahiro were all there. Luckily for me, Nii-chan was watching Mahiro, Mahiro was watching TV, and Manami was setting the table. I sighed; no one looked shocked, angry, or out of order. It's been a week and I've gone nuts.

Even though it did scare the living daylight out of me, Takahiro was back to his normal cheerful self…as long as I didn't bring anything up about…well, Usagi-san. If I uttered one word, I think Manami-san and Mahiro-chan would be pleading and crying for my life to be spared…which only happened once( when and why it happened I will NOT remember…). "Ah, Misaki! It's chosoku*" Manami-san motioned me to join them around their little table. "Ah, arigatou."

I sat down beside Mahiro, who was tugging on my shirt to sit beside him. I flashed a small enough grin to be passed as happiness to a 4-year-old and a naïve older brother, but not to a woman; much less a mother. With an itadakimasu*, we started to eat…except for me. Manami studied my face. "You know," she said reaching over. "I made some without strawberries…for you and your memories."

I gave a wanton smile. "Heh thanks….a LOT," I muttered. We both earned an evil glare from Takahiro. Manami just daintily went back to her food, Takahiro lowering his intensified glare to a glaze. I gave a small smile. As much as I wish I could do that to Takahiro sometimes, I really wished I could do that to Akihiko. Barely grazing the surface of my memories, I know that if I even tried to glare him down like that, I would be forced into bed…my feet wouldn't even be able to lift off the ground. I silently laughed to myself, hoping no one was staring at my expression filled face.

One time, I remembered the time I was able to shout at Akihiko and he didn't give some small comeback that started the short journey to a love-making session. Apparently, he forgot when he was supposed to walk, nearly getting himself hit by a car. I remember yelling to him about the blue* light, observation, and all kinds of stuff in front of his father. I remember that chilling voice that set my brain on fire. 'So he's the only one who can yell at Akihiko…'

Now plunging past the exterior of my heart, I remember Usagi-chichi. He never REALLY approved of Akihiko and I, just barely giving a clear answer. Sometimes he made his points clear, but that only drove me deeper into confusion. For the most part, all I got out of him was that he thinks I'm a distraction, being a hindrance, and causing Akihiko problems by being with him. Saying to Akihiko that he wondered why he is with someone who can't even be true to himself much less you…That just set my loins aflame.

For the first time, I wanted to strangle him. If Akihiko didn't take off with me, I think I would have shot back something utterly nasty, causing a bit of a feud. Slamming the center of my heart I realized: I may never see Akihiko again. Fighting back the tears that wanted to leak out to no end, I dared to slam into my heart again. I would never see him again. That's all that ran through my mind and body.

I would never have him to myself ever again.

"Ah, I have to leave. It was great, thank you!" I cleared my plate and swiftly moved into the hallway, not turning around for fear of someone seeing me cry for the 3rd time that day. 'I wish I was stronger,' I thought. Every time something happened I could do nothing but to accept it, and go with the notions. Akihiko would do everything in his power to force himself the other way and do as he pleased, a trait I hate and admire at the same time. I just wasn't able to do what he could do, no matter how hard I tried.

'I wish I had more sense,' I thought. Bringing myself to grasp the fact that if I didn't show a care for Akihiko after his one-sided love, I wouldn't be caught up in this mess. It was my fault I had compassion. Moving even farther back, Takahiro wouldn't have even become to close to Akihiko if I didn't kill our parents. Remembering how they died…how it was my fault. I couldn't restrain from my tears, this time, not such an easy task. I was caught dead center in everything…Why me…? "Misaki-kun?"

I sniffed and curved my head back a little. "Ah…Manami Nee-chan…Hai?" She took my hand and brought me into the guest room. "Sit." I obeyed, swinging my feet a little, seeing how short I was. That only made me punch my heart again. I always said I would grow taller to Akihiko. He always denied me and then I ended up saying I would try and…top….him BUT anyhow, eventually it lead to the Misaki-you're-always-going-to-be-the-damned-uke-whether-your-short-or-tall kind of situation with Usagi-san. It only triggered my tears again.

I would never joke with him ever again.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Manami grabbed my hands. I looked up into her loving eyes. "…I want to go back." She sighed. "Takahiro said you were under a tyrant there. I wouldn't want you to ge—" "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" By the time I collected myself, I was facing Manami whipping my hands away, screaming in her face with tears streaming down my cheeks. I fell to my knees. "You don't know….You don't know…..Akihiko….I—I love him…."

I wish his hands would be there to pick me up off my feet, wrapping around my frail shivering body, kissing my lips against my will. I want to see his violet eyes glaze lustily into mine, pulling out my deepest emotions in one stance. I wanted to feel his reddish lips rest against my body in every which way. It slammed me in my head again.

I would never feel him on myself ever again.

"Misaki…" "this is TOO much for me to handle! I—I just wanna get away from here! This isn't where I belong!" "YES IT IS!" Manami and I turned around to a furious Takahiro. "How DARE you yell at my wife! How DARE you claim you are better off with Akihiko! That man was ready to treat you like a bounded and gagged toy!" "NO!" I yelled desperately up at him. "You don't know everything! You don't' know! Stop doing this to me, assuming things on your own damned command!" Manami covered her mouth when I slipped out that word. "…NOW YOU CUSS AT ME? For real! Where has your sense gone? Hat threw you off of your course?"

I was panting ready to snap back when I saw tears form at Takahiro's eyes. "You were such a good kid. Always working and having fun. Friendly and kind too…. If…If only I saw the danger of knowing," "Akihiko?" He glared at my snapback. "THAT man who we all know and who's name will NOT be mentioned…" I just turned my head. "…I don't think I would have lost you—"

"You HAVEN'T lost me! I've been here after all those years! You pulled me away from my perfectly ok life, and you tell me I'm not acting the same?" He amplified his glare. "There you go again! Say it was a good life! I heard what Akihiko said to you! He was going to chain you to him like a slave! I would NEVER let you stay in that type of environment as long as I live!" I think I lost it then and there. "THEN GO DIE!"

The room went silent except for me falling to the floor, a long cry flowing through my clenched teeth making me accent my last word as I fell to the ground. "Then LEAVE me! I want to be rid of those who separate us… They—they don't know what we've been through…How hard it was to stay together with all that fucking pressure building on our shoulders. How much Akihiko has strived for me to be with him. He needs me just as much as I need him! I will get away from here somehow! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Manami sat there in utter shock as me and Takahiro fought, but I didn't care. I didn't give a freaking heck what happened to her right now. All I wanted was Akihiko, no one else. I hand grabbed my collar and yanked me up eye level with the person. "…Fine then." I opened one eye and caught a glance at a fuming Nii-san. "I don't give a FUCKING HELL IF YOU DIE IN HIS GRASP! Just get out of here…" he shoved me towards the door. "…Ouch…" I slammed into the wall, crushing my hand. "I SAID GET OUT! I don't want to see your face AGAIN!"

I stole a fleeting look at Manami and Mahiro sullen and silent, not daring to interfere with the two brothers. "Ok…" I mumbled. "OK!" he boomed, his voice cracking, banging open the door. I took in a deep breath and walked out, the door crashing, locking me out of my brother's house. "Akihiko…" I muttered to myself. "Please, be alright…please let me back."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I sat down on the couch in utter silence. I felt like nothing. I felt completely useless. I stared at the papers strewn around, none of them grasping my desire to complete. Aikawa gave up on me a day ago, seeing no purpose in forcing work on me with an absent heart and mind. I couldn't focus or do much of anything productive on my own. I glanced at the broken cup, apparently not heat resistant. _

_I gave a small grin. Even though Misaki constantly labeled them , I continued to forget which ones could be used and couldn't. I simply didn't care about anything anymore. I wouldn't function with out him. _

'_Don't engage in him or you will regret it dearly Akihiko.'_

_I shrugged off the thought. I wouldn't let my father's thoughts compose me any more._

_**But you know what happened the last time you didn't believe a threat….remember Haruhiko?**_

_I grumbled. That little fiasco in the Caymans would be etched into my mind for another while. 'Still,' I continued to myself in my thoughts. 'I got Misaki back…'_

'_**And LOST him to the one person who created night and day between you two…'**_

'_Shut up….' I rubbed my forehead unhappily. I don't care. The moment his body reached my sight vision, I wouldn't hold back. I mentally got that straight in my head. I reached in my back pocket for a cigarette, seeing I ran out. I sighed, preparing myself to get out and go get some. As so as I whipped open the front door, I stared at the one thing that broke my mental determination. "M—Misaki?"_

_The tired and panting boy looked at me with a tear-stained face. _"Ah—Akihiko! I'm glad I caught you in time!" _I just stood there surprised. He stood up and hugged me, I slowly clasping my hands around his waist. _"Akihiko, don't be so surprised," _he said, reading my expression. _"I found my way out to return to you and you only. Please accept me."

'_**So, what did you say about your "mental preparation"?' **_

'_That's right,' I thought. I'm not holding back whether Chichi likes that or not._

_I picked Misaki up and shut the door. _"Goodness. Already? Well never mind that, I'm going to have to do some serious cleaning when we're done." _I glanced down a little. Misaki so calmly accepting my embrace? "Oh ho," I slurred. He glanced up at my change of voice. "I'm not letting YOU off he hook one little bit."_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

It was all so much to grasp. The swift movements of Akihiko tossing me on the bed, the look in his eyes of pure sadness I saw yet again, his rough, but sweet voice whispering in and on every part of my body. I thought it was just too much. As much as my brain wanted this to slow down, my heart and body wanted it more and quicker.

Feeling ourselves in each other's arms, mouth, and heart yet again filled us to the brim with the lust pouring out of us. The multitude of feeling I felt when Akihiko took me that night was hard to comprehend. Sadness, that we were pulled away for "so" long and couldn't restrain at least one bit. Happiness, which I could have him and vice versa, overjoyed from our current set of connection. Pain, that we were still targeted and told to be apart, also from the intense thrusts of Akihiko inside me. I felt as if I were breaking. But really, what did that matter?

I wanted to break. I wanted to break in his arms and have him piece me back together with his heart and mind. Chain me for eternity was all I wanted him to do. If he was a tyrant, I wouldn't mind doing so. I would lock me up to him and never leave his side. I would drown in his pleasure, whether it was wrong or not. He was all I had and all who truly cared. He knew me like the back of his hand compared to my own family. I couldn't let him go, and if that means going through hell in person, so be it. A thought forced into my mind, and I was glad to bear it.

'I will be with Akihiko and have him forever and ever.'

"Don't leave me Akihiko. I wouldn't live without you." He caressed my cheek in his hands. _"I will never leave you. I would die without you." _He clenched his lips to mine, easing his tongue in harshly. I smiled. "Again…" I mumbled. He looked in my emerald eyes. _"Hai?" _"Make love to me again Akihiko until I can feel that what you tell me is true. I can't help if I'm not as able to believe in anything as you, but prove your love to me. I'm a stupid silly little boy. I need this conformation. Please, make me believe…"

His eyes widened and lowered at my flushed face. _"Yes…yes! I will make myself clear to you Misaki!" _And honestly, I think he did….No…I KNOW he did. I would make him stay. No one, would separate us.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo=== Normal p.o.v.

Haruhiko crossed his legs, staring at his pacing father. "You _knew_ Akihiko wouldn't listen. Is this so surprising? Go ahead and act—" "NO….no…I've got something better in store." Haruhiko raised his eyebrows at his complacent father. "Oh?" The elder man stopped. "Yes, Haruhiko…And I guarantee you. This act will not spontaneously FAIl like yours did. This one will leave an everlasting scar…one way or another."

~oOo~

* * *

**This was my longest one yet...Ok, ok so the lemon was light. I just really wanted to emphasize Misaki's emotions a little bit with out being super detailed, for it was already long from the little quarrel...**

**Misaki: 'Little' quarrel?**

**Akihiko: *Chuckles***

**Misaki: I don't need YOUR imput...i've never had my brother cuss at me.**

**Akihiko: I've seen my plently of times...years...**

**Misaki: Of course...always creating problems for each other**

**Me: OOOoookkkk...I wil say, i may not update at ALL next week...**

**Akhiko: Not at all? you already cut short the definition of me fucking Misaki's brains out and then you say you won't update soon?**

**Misaki: -_- I have NO more coments to make on your pervertedness...I've ran dry**

**Me: Oh, i have a book...Anyhow,**

**Akihiko: Don't worry Misaki, I will make you _wet _all over again...and again...and again,**

**Me: OK, ahh before I forget... *chosoku means breakfast (yum yum) and *Itadakimasu is sort of like Let's eat (or i think that's exactly what it means...). Arigatou for reading and yes, i will draw out and torture this story until i satisfy my suspense syndrome...jA NE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(if this messed up, i'm saying this again). I managed another chapter in a day due to a review. Read, enjoy, and i only own my ideas. WARNING: based off of third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter_ 10-_

_I smirked, watching a tired Misaki bend down painfully to pick the leftover bits of glass and trash. He collapsed to his knees and groaned. _"Damn you Usagi-saaan! You fucking hurt me!" _He dropped his head on the ground and breathed in deeply. Nonchalantly, I sneered. "Oh ho, but Misaki, you were the one who seduced me last night. You whispered something so 'dirty' I just 'couldn't' hold baack…" I walked a bit closer and knelt beside his now reddened face. _"No…I didn't" _"Oh? Usagi-san, make love to me until I believe…ahh, thrust harder…" _

_Misaki screamed. _"SHUT UP THAT'S NOT TRUE!" _"More Akihiko! It felt so good! Mmm!" He shot a palm top my chest to back me off and ended up cutting my shirt, leaving a gash. "Ssk!" I scooted back away from Misaki a bit. _"Ah! U—Usagi-san! I'm sorry! I forgot I still had glass in my hand…I—" _"Shh…Quiet. Now, you know, you have to do something about this cut I have." He pressed lightly against the semi-long rip through my shirt and touched the wound. "Unn! M—Misaki!" He pulled his hand back. _

"Ah, gomen…I'll go get some medicine and stuff to put on it…ok?" _I glanced at the worried boy's face, and something rose to my knowledge. "Misaki," my voice a bit more airy due to the wound. "how did Haruhiko catch you?" He froze on the steps and cringed his neck, meeting my eyes slowly. I must have been glaring intensely or something because he jerked back a few steps up and averted my eyes. _

"Ha ha…well, funny you should ask…" _"Misaki…" _"It was pretty weird in all heh, didn't really think that happened…" _"Misaki…" _"So, what was the q—"_ "MISAKI!" He stopped stalling and put his hands on the back of his neck. _"Uh, he drugged me." _I raised an eyebrow. "Drugged…and how exactly did he get it into your system? A rag? A needle?" _"R—rag…" _I clicked my tongue. "I see. Basically, you were…naïve…enough to let him drug you? No fight backs? Just, let him have his way?" He squealed and started to run up the stairs. "Oh no you don't." I shot up and headed in his direction. Comparing my height and strength to Misaki's speed and agility, he still was no match for me. It was amusing to see him plow up every step as I skipped over three at a time. _

"_Kukuku, you're hilarious Misaki. Did you think you could escape me?" I grabbed him and clenched him to my chest, forgetting the abrasion there. I emitted a tiny groan of tenderness and Misaki looked back in my eyes, still in shock. _"If you let me tend to that…" _I bit his ear and he moaned, quickly whipping a hand to his mouth. I smirked. "I hope you remember your punishment for being so naïve Mi—sa—ki."_

_He gasped and wriggled against my chest, only causing the throbbing pain to surge all around my chest. _"Please…Usagi-san let me go!" _I shook my head, tossing him on the bed. "No. You have to endure your punishment Misaki. You know what happens when you give in due to your naivety." I locked the door and pulled out a big box from under my bed. He backed up until his head slammed into the head board. My smirk broadened as I rummaged through the many ''toys''. "Misaki," I said pulling out a bag of pills. "It's play time."_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo=== Normal p.o.v._

Takahiro spaced out, completely ticked off with his younger brother. To think that even he would one day become defiant. Seeing that Misaki would always do things for people and ignore himself and his desires really changed his view to think that now he would truly voice out his intentions. He stared at the cd some mysterious man sent him in the mail, but apparently carrying Akihiko's last name. He was tempted to throw it away, but what if he wanted to arrest Akihiko and charge him for kidnapping and rape? He would need evidence wouldn't he?

At the instant thought, he shook his head. Since Misaki apparently thought that he didn't need Takahiro to boss him around and just wanted him to die, hat would it care if he got injured? It was his choice. But still, being the older brother it was difficult. After nursing him to age for so many years, to neither just leave him alone wasn't the best nor the wisest thing he has thought he has done. Constantly nagging him until he snapped back, he locked himself up in the guest room, refusing to come out to the wishes of his wife and son.

Like a little child, he was stubborn to do what he needed to do, only to finally exasperate his wife, taking their son to the park leaving Takahiro to reflect on his insolent ambitions. He sighed staring out the window. Who were the people who gave him the video? He was dying to know. Maybe it could be used to his advantage. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Takahiro murmured, getting up to check the door.

:-:-:-:

"Is this the house," Haruhiko mumbled, observing its simple demeanor. "Yes. Takahashi Takahiro abides here. We shall commence. Any objections?" Haruhiko scowled, but compelled all the way. It was a sight to see; two men in suits armed by five men also in suits with a long black limousine moving in front of such a small house. One of the guards knocked on the door for them. After moments of slowness and hesitation, a man somewhere in his late twenties opened the door and gawked at the people. "You mush be Takahashi Takahiro yes?" The man gave a slight bow. "H—Hai, and you may be…?" "We," the elder men composed. "Are the Usamis; relatives of Usami Akihiko."

Takahiro winced and huffed a short sigh. "Yes, did you wish to speak to me or Misaki, who—" "Is currently with Akihiko. We know. We came specifically for you though. May we continue inside?" Takahiro nodded and opened the door. The younger man glared at him for a few lingering seconds, the hesitantly sat down beside his chichi. Takahiro trembled closing the door for no good reason. "Ah, c-can I g-get you two anything?" "As a matter of fact, yes. Yes you can." Takashi ambled slowly towards the kitchen. "Is coffee ok?" Haruhiko spoke up. "Not now. At the moment, you can get us Takahashi Misaki."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"No no no no no! U—Usagi-san! Yatta!*" Akhiko ignored my plaintiff cries, continuing his binding. _"If you move Misaki, I will not be able to apply the handcuffs." _I scoffed. "Better none then some, get off of me!" _"Hmm? No can do, you have to have your punishment Chibiko."I flailed again, nearly hitting his face with my elbows, seeing my hands were being handcuffed. _"Don't call me Chibiko!* Nnn!" The moment I let my mind slip from focusing on getting free, my hands were jerked back into the hard clasping of the handcuffs that were locked to the headboard._ "Thank you Misaki." _I grunted, turning my head to the side.

"_Misaki…" _I mumbled in reply. But before I could shut my mouth, two pills were shoved inside. I accidentally swallowed them and gagged. "UUgh, Usagi-san, what IS this?" He put a finger to my lips. _"A pill." _"What type you Baka?" He lowered his head to one of my nipples, fluttering the tip of his tongue over the top of it. "Guh…" I lurched back much to my surprise. _"Mmm? Already reacting? I didn't think the aphrodisiacs would take effect so quickly…or did you really want me Mi—sa—ki?" _

I gasped. "APRODISIACS? YOU DAMNED RABBIT! Why—" He kissed my nipple again, placing the flourishing bud between his teeth. "N—no!" Sucking on it carefully, he bit the side of my nipple, causing the opened petal to tighten into a small bud. I bucked my hips at the small sensation, twisting my hips towards Usagi's side. He chuckled, now licking small circles around my pink mound of flesh, heating up and erecting painfully slow. "Please…" _"What do you want Misaki?" _I closed my eyes, bracing myself to say something. "Why am I the only one who had pills forced on him?" Wait, tat wasn't what I wanted to say. As if able to read my mind, Akihiko complied. _"That's nothing at all like you wanted to say." _"I know that!" I said, voice reaching another octave as he now tweaked my other nipple. _"Then what do you really want?" _

I glanced through the corner of my closing eyes, at the man who had me under his control. "…An answer…" _"There you go again….but I'll satisfy that need too. I don't need one. All I need is to stare at your—" _"DAHH! SHITTY BAKA USAGI! Don't say such profanity!" He smirked. _"Ah, but it's true. You don't know how hard and aroused I get just from looking at you; now, compare that to touching… You are the only drug I need." _I blushed as I slowly let my eyes wandered around him. His silvery hair, wild and free, his slender but strong body, his toned pale chest, drenched in sweat. I paused at his wound.

Feeling even more aroused than a moment ago, I felt like a switch has been turned on inside me, my body tensing in shock. I felt my cock start to ride. I don't know how and why, but that gash made him look sexier. My gawsh, did I just think Usagi-san was sexy? My inner thoughts poured into my face, Akihiko smirking at my reaction. _"You just don't understand how much everything about you gets to me…" _He kissed my hair, bending up over me making sure the handcuffs weren't too tight.

'**Lick him.'**

'What, no! I wouldn't do such a thing!'

'**You know you want to…'**

'No, I don't!'

'**That gash is tempting isn't it? Why won't you just compel to your body's urges? Lick his wound.'**

'I don't know…'

'**What's there of value to lose? You already lost your virginity…oh wait, that wasn't very valuable…'**

'Hey! Purity is precious!'

'**As if you ever could be. Just shut the heck up, and put your damned tongue to his chest.'**

I gave up to my inner conscience and stuck out my tongue slowly to his chest. When I came in contact with his skin he shivered. _"Misaki…" _Hearing such a response out of the man, it confirmed my power. I licked his cut; the mild tangy and metallic taste of his blood aroused me even more. The sounds that came from usually such a sober person made my head spin. Is this what he felt like whenever I moan? My erection started to get really uncomfortable, past a nuisance. I couldn't say the same for Usagi-san though.

If any one of us needed to release first, it sure looked like Akihiko. Even through his heavy thick pants, I could spy an overly-sized bulge piercing the air like a needle. The way his body twitched and tensed set my own body on fire, feeling twice as bad with the medication in me. _"Misaki…mmmnn!" _He pulled back, his knee accidentally crashing into my member. "GAAH!" Tears flew to the corner of my eyes and I lurched back, slamming against headboard. The handcuffs clanged against the headboard, but I couldn't care less. The jolt of electricity that shot from my cock to my whole body at that moment was enough to make me cum.

"Ah…Akihiko…I was going to cum." He reached over the side of the bed panting. Coming closer to me he kissed my lips lightly. I moaned, wanting something deeper than that. "Please Akihiko…You can satisfy me with that small shitty kiss." Before I could focus, he unzipped my pants, I letting out a silent sigh of release. By the time I could focus, something semi-cold was slipped around my rod. "A cock ring?" Akihiko nipped my cheek. _"A VIBRATING cock ring….fufufu, let's see how you handle this."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

Normal p.o.v

"How? Is that even possible?" Takahiro was completely enraptured by the two men, stating there views quickly but knowingly. "Move. Move anywhere but near Japan. I will have you have Misaki with you. If we can get him away from Akihiko there will be no conflict. Understand?" Takahiro soaked all that he heard inside. Apparently, not only he, but even Akihiko's family desired for him and his brother to be apart. He wasn't alone on the matter.

The purpose of sending the video was to have him noticing such a relationship between the two. They had hoped he wouldn't have let Misaki run off just yet. If he had him there at the time, they could leave almost immediately. "Once we have broken Akihiko away from his ulterior motives to enthrall Misaki, we can have you come back and live your past life again. Do you think that will work out fine?"

Takahiro stared at the older man. "What if he tracks me down? If I know Akihiko enough, he is very persistent. He won't give up over a petty dosage." Haruhiko scoffed. "I know how that seems, but if you plan wisely, you will be oblivious to him and his searching." Takahiro considered the idea, sipping a cup of coffee. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

The elder man gave a small smile, which seemed very awkward upon such a disciplined and dignified face. "Here is our information and a list of optional places to go. If you have any questions, feel free to call us, most presumably me." The elder man motioned for his son to follow him out the door. "Have a good day Takahashi, and remember our deal."

When the door closed he slumped against the couch. How was this going to turn out? Manami slammed open the door with Mahiro. "Oh, Takahiro honey, those men looked scary! I thought they had murdered you or something! Who were they? What was their business? Where did they come fr—" "Whoa whoa hold it koibito*, I have a lot of explaining to do."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_Misaki pulled on the handcuffs, literally throwing his member into my palms. "Can't take it?" The vibrations even transferred to my hand, throwing me off to my fantasies. _"A—Akihiko—o…" _I looked back up at him: big mistake. Those hazy green eyes covered in a misty shade of lust were sparkling up at me. His body, an envious shade a peachy-pink thrusted up with the vibrations. His hair was matted around his head in such a sexy position; I didn't know what came over me. I lurched down into face, biting his lips until he moaned for me. Slipping my tongue into his moist cavern, I invaded his sensitive spots causing him to release a whimper that went straight to my throbbing erection._

_When I pulled back, his clamped lightly onto my tongue and started to suck it. It was a weird but pleasuring sensation coming from him. It was getting too much for me. I pressed my clothed erection to his knee. Without further instructions, he began to rub me. Both of our focusing was dawdling and minds going blank. I wanted more of him, something that could only be satisfied if I could ram into his entrance. _"I want to touch you Akihiko." _I paused my reverie to sink into a deeper one. Misaki, want to TOUCH me? I grabbed the handcuffs and yanked him onto me._

"_Put your butt to me." I layed down on the bed and he turned upside down to me, his ass in my face. I licked his twitching cherry-pink entrance and stuck my tongue inside. "AHH!" He screamed ad thrusted back on my tongue. I stuck in deeper working myself in and out of him. I moved to digits to widen his hole. _"Please, let em come Akihiko!" _"I reached down and slipped the vibrating cock ring off of him, and he came right all over my hand. Seeing such a spectacle out of my peripheral vision, my cock throbbed, twitching from arousal. "…Misaki," I almost moaned. "Please, you said you wanted to touch me…"_

_He mumbled, lowering his lip to my bobbing cock. I groaned deeply, when I gave such a reaction, Misaki thrusted me deeper into his mouth even harder. "Ah, ah,ah, M—Misaki!" I gasped at his harshness, feeling good and surprising at the same time. I tried to keep up with the pleasure he was giving me, but after holding back since early morning, I was nearly to my limit, my stomach started to burn. He deep-throated me with a proud expression in his eyes. "Ahn…Misa—ki...I'm going to cum!" I thrusted deeper into his mouth despite the fact that he nearly choked. Releasing the oil building up in my stomach, I clenched his waist, causing him to come again._

"Akihiko…I need you now." _My body giving in to his lustful sounds, I flipped him over and crawled on top of him, that feeling coming back to me. "I didn't even get to use the rest of my stuff…oh well; I don't care that much anymore." I kissed Misaki's fleeting lips and quickly penetrating his hole. I didn't prepare him as long as I should have, but I knew Misaki liked it a bit rough. _"Akihiko, more!" _I smiled. "Don't deny your words Misaki. Never deny them to me or anyone else. Understand? You can speak for yourself." He nodded and clasped my neck. _

"I won't deny myself for you or anyone else…I love you Akihiko, and I know this is true." From tat point on, all that played in my mind was that 'I love you Akihiko. I love you.' No more, no less.

~oOo~

* * *

**I've finished, any questions, comments, concerns, ask me...I was on a time limit so this is short... :) Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

** I'm sorry for not updating recently. I have to say I thank and dedicate Damons-hot-as-hell for being like Aikawa and getting me to update before I forgot totally. ;) Thank you sweetheart! And as always, I don't own anything but my ideas. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up in Akihiko's arms again...wait again? Suffering from the awkward

case of déjà vu, I pulled myself up slowly into a sitting position, only to

have to force myself back down in excruciating pain. "Baka Usagi...Never learns

does he?"

I smiled; even though I was practically in pain, I was happy to know that I

would still have Akihiko by my side. I sighed, turning to face that man that

meant the world to me. His blatant face was straight and grim, despite the fact

that he has me back in his grasp. His hair hugged the curves of his face,

accentuating the contrast of his facial features.

I ran a hand through his accessible but tough hair, tangling my fingers in the

many locks of silverish strands. It smelted like the shampoo he used ever since

the day I first met him. I had to say, I always loved his rich air smell that

always reminded me about how much fortunate I was. Leaning into him slowly, I

set a kiss on the top of his forehead, my lips brushing against his short bangs.

When I pulled back, the man before me gave a deep throaty sigh. I couldn't help

that high school girl bubbly giggle that escaped my lips. Akihiko was so cute

when he slept. Normally I wouldn't think so because:

1. He's laying ON me

2. He's just pulled an all-nighter and he looks like the Grimm Reaper (making me

can't sleep without that chill on my neck back)

3. I'm not there

And 4. He made love to me until I lost consciousness.

Luckily, he spared me last night. Well now, I wouldn't say he SPARED me...more

like he was about to pass out from all that blood loss. I'm going to remember

that like never before. I might be able to use that against him one day. I

silently laughed to myself again, just thinking how he would respond to that.

"Misaki?"

I turned my head progressing slowly to the side to see the great lord Usami

crack open his eyes to gaze at me half-heartedly. "Usagi-san?" He stretched not

removing his grip on my body. "Don't go." I sat up and faced him. "I won't leave

you Akihiko. I'll be with you always." He grunted. "That's not what I meant. I

already know that you're not going to leave me because I'll actually go murder

the next person who thinks that they can go steal you from me. I'm talking about

leaving the house."

"Oh." And here I was about to get sappy. But he did look pained." Are you ok,

Usagi-san?" He winced and turned on his side to face me. "Hnn? Sort of. That

injury on my chest you gave me..." He ran a hand thru my hair. "Ah sorry

there...What can I do to make it up to...oh"

An evil grin grew over his face. "AH, I take it back, I take it-" "You know

there IS something I would like for you to do. We'll go out later and retrieve

some 'special effects' mmm?" I groaned and threw myself on top of him, creating

a cross over his body. "Why~," I mumbled. "Let's just stay here...like this." I cradled my

arms around his waist laying my head on his hip gazing into his violet eyes. I

hoped he got the message that I didn't want to do more than be with him. Truth

be told, I was a little shaken from our daily agenda lately. Always being away

never having the chance just to sit down and be together.

"Misaki, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Akihiko sat up and rubbed my head. I

couldn't help but to let those tears I was holding back so well fall onto the

sheets, my cries sinking thru the sheets onto Usagi-san's thighs. He grunted and

pulled me off of him. U-Usagi-san?" He sat me upright and looked into my eyes.

That piercing gaze made me start to cry again for no good reason. As if it was

possible, his eyes' flame died down, more of a soft lavender than that raging

violet. I looked away from his face, gazing at the clothed arm that was holding

me steady, knowing that I would do anything in my little power to avoid

answering to him.

Oh how much he knew me. He knew me better than anyone else I know. More tears

started to fall from my face as I stayed silent. "Misaki...please...tell me. I

can't stand it." I looked up into his face and I felt myself freeze. His face

looked just like the way it did before I left when Takahiro wanted me to move

back with him. Takahiro. Oh, how I wanted that man here right now, able to see

Akihiko. Does this man look like a tyrant? This man who is on the verge of tears

for his lover who's reasons are unknown to him for his lover's silence? This

man who holds his lover carefully but with a firm grip to keep him safe and not

to leave him?

I scoffed and Akihiko put a hand under my chin. "Look, if you're not going to

tell me, we're going to be here all day." I sighed and pressed my head to his

chest until I heard a throaty groan. "Ah, Akihiko, gomen, I keep forgetting

about your injury." He pulled me harder onto his chest and gasped on my neck.

"Akihiko! Stop that! You're hurting yourself!" He nipped my neck. "It's nothing

compared to how much I hurt when I don't have you. If I can etch you into my

body so you could never leave, I will."

"Akihiko..." He kissed my tear-stained eyelashes, licking up the salty liquid

that tempted to fall and was caught in my lashes. Usagi-san wiped the tears of

my face with his thumb. I sighed and brought his knuckles to my lips. "Don't

leave me. Don't let me leave. I want you so bad I think I would die without you."

He chuckled and pushed his knuckles into my mouth.

"I won't. I will never let you out of my grasp again. I promise." Promise...

Can I believe this promise? Promises aren't meant to be broken once they are

made. "Don't make something you can't keep." I bit down on his knuckle drawing out blood and he hissed a response. "Trust me, I promise this. I will never let you even fall

into anyone else's grasp again." I sucked on the bloodied knuckle and kissed it,

pushing his hand back into his chest. "Ok. Don't break it."

Akihiko sighed and kissed my blood stained lips, licking his own metallic

tasting life fluids. He pulled back a little, enough to let him speak. "I'm

still going to make you pay up for my injury." I mumbled a sour retort and he

chuckled. " I can go order us something if you like." I bit his lips softly, but

enough to make him move closer. I gave him a chaste kiss and got to my knees.

"Nah, I think it would be nice if I could cook for us again." Usagi-san sighed

and gave a small grin. "Hnn, sure. I'd like that."

I smiled and slid off the bed only to fall on my back. "Can you even stand up?"

I groaned and pushed myself up on the count of three. "I could stand on my knees

but not my feet. Does that make any sense at all?" Akihiko shrugged and helped

me stand. "Would you like help?" I winced and pulled back. "I would, but I don't

have anyone who could cook and clean after themselves in here other than me." He

rolled his eyes. "I so can." I walked to the door. "Yes of course. That's why

you turned the white clothes into rainbow tye dyes and managed to make food even

the air refuses to touch."

"Whatever..."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I couldn't help but to stare at Misaki walking around in that apron. every time

he went to go for something; each slightly exposed parts of his body tempted me

to just go up and move it aside. Who knew aprons could be so arousing. He

finally turned around to give a death glare, noticing that I was staring his ass

down. "No."

I looked back up at his face when he faced me fully, only giving a view of his

apron front. I groaned. "How about you go back to what you were doing?" He

folded his arms and glared at me. I raised my hands up defensively. "Hey, I

haven't done anything..."

"Yet," he added with a mumble, turning back around. I had to agree it was true.

My back kept tensing as I forced myself to hold back. I still wanted to pound

into his rear, finally getting my glory view back when he bent down towards the

lower cupboards for something. That was it for me.

I slid up behind him, pressing my my growing erection between his globes. He

jumped and stood up. "I said no." I nipped his ear. "But I say yes." He was

about to retort something back when the door slammed open. "USAMI!"

"Look, Akihiko Aikawa's here," he said without turning around. "I really need to

take that key away from her." I sighed and looked back at the devil woman. "What

did I forget now?" She kept walking straight for me without uttering a word.

"Aikawa?" Her lips were pressed into a tight line, her eyes glued to my face.

Even Misaki paused to turn around and stare at her.

"Aikawa-san? Are you okay," Misaki said in a completely innocent tone. She

quickly flashed a glance at Misaki and pulled my arm. "Excuse us Misaki, I need

to borrow Akihiko." I looked back at Misaki and he shrugged, handing me my cell.

"Don't forget to call when you're done. I'll prepare your food." I groaned but

followed the quick and demanding Aikawa. Once we were outside I pulled put of

her hand. "Devil, what do you want?" She walked up to my car and stood by the

hood. "Go to the company."

I crossed my arms. "I practically have nothing on." She slammed on the hood.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Even I jumped back a little. I sighed and got into the

driver's seat. "Fine, but explain why we are going there by the time we get to

the company or I'm turning around." Aikawa nodded and turned around. Out the

corner of my eye I could see Aikawa waving out the window. "What are you waving?

at?" She turned back around and threw on the seat belt." Nothing...nothing

important...at the moment."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

Normal p.o.v.

Takahiro watched the red sports car leave and waited until he saw the hand wave

at him. He did a quick stride towards the penthouse with his small family

trailing behind him. "Chichi? What are we doing?" Takahiro winced without

turning back at the two people behind him, his face tightened. "Getting your

uncle Misaki."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I heard the doorbell ring and I stopped stirring the soup I was making.

"Coming!" I turned the heat to simmer and did a small jog to the door. "Hai?"

I opened the door to face my brother and his family. "Ah...Takahiro nii-san...

What are you doing here?" He just stared at my face for the awkward long shot of

a moment until Mahiro jumped. "Mi-chan! Ohayou!" I sighed. "Morning...really,

I thought you were going to leave me alone."

Takahiro scoffed. "Put on some shoes and come with me." I stepped back. "N-No I

don't want to go." He gave me a nasty look and I winced, heading back towards

the kitchen. I turned off the ovens and took off my apron. "Should I leave a

note?" I started to write something down but Nii-chan grabbed my arm. "Now." I

dropped then pen and was dragged out after him and my other relatives.

Once we were outside, we headed straight for this deeply tinted black limo.

"Really Nii-chan, where are we going?" He shook his head. "Later. Get in." I

hopped inside and stared back at the penthouse I dared to leave without

informing Akihiko. I hope everything was alright.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I stopped in the parking lot and stared at a silent Aikawa. "No response? Then

I'm going back." Aikawa sighed and slumped back. This unusual behavior of hers

troubled me. "Seriously, what's up?" She groaned and clasped my wrist.

"I'm so so so so sorry... I was blackmailed into this...I had no choice, I had

to do it! They threatened me!" I shook my wrist from her grasp. "Whoa wait, slow

down. What are you taking about now? Blackmailed into what?" She sniffed.

"Leading you away from home." I sat back and ran a hand through my hair.

"Wait...why?" She fumbled with her fingers. "Just say it!" She snapped her head

up to look at me. "They took Misaki back away from you."

~oOo~

* * *

**You all are going to have to hope that my "Aikawa" gets me to write or you will never see another update in awhile. *Evil Grin* Thank you my lovely readers. R and R please! They keep me inspired.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I've completed another chapter, but I have to apologize. *bows and pleads for forgiveness*So apparently, i was forgetful, tired, and lazy and had my story format very unusual AND forgot to italicize Akihiko's words.**

**Akihiko: You lazy perverted slut..**

**Misaki: Don't call people that! He didn't mean it Cryssi-chan! Honest!**

**Me: -_- *sighs 'cause its true* **

**Akihiko: Exactly~**

**Me: Whatever. As always, I don't own anything but my own ideas. Please, enjoy yourself to your best possible ability-**

**Akihiko: Which is none.**

**Me:...**

* * *

"For real, just tell me where we're going nii-san. If won't hurt to let me

know." I gave him a pouty face and he only furrowed his brows even more. "You'll

know when we get there." Mahiro yawned and moved closer to me. "Oji-chan, when

will we get there?" I had to shrug. "Ask your Chi-chi." I looked up at my

irritated brother. He glared down Mahiro. "We'll get there when we get there and

that's final!"

Mahiro and I immediately shut our mouths, not wanting to up Takahiro's already

fuming anger. Manami sighed and spoke up. "To a few of...a certain someone's

relatives. No worries though. It will be quick." I sat back and crossed my arms.

At least I was given a sufficient answer from Manami.

From that time on it was solely quiet throughout the limo ride. I just stared

the window, my thoughts now taking over my mind and reactions. Yet again, I feel

like I have been dragged into another scheme to take me away again. If that was

so, I'm not in a very VERY good mood.

Even so, Akihiko promised me he wouldn't let me be taken again. This morning to

be exact.

**' No ones going to help you now.'**

I shook my head at the thought. It's not true, I know it. This is just going to

meet someone, l-like Manami said.

**' Face it, they are going to take you away again.'**

No...I won't be taken from Akihiko again. He promised he wasn't going to let

anyone have me. He was going to keep me with him.

**'Don't you get it, you naïve child? He's not coming for you. He broke his **

**promise. Did you really think he could do something that extravagant?' **

"NO!" I accidentally screamed from my curled up ball in the limo. All eyes

turned to look at me.

"Ah—gomen...accidental..."

Takahiro huffed and went back to stare out of his own window. "Watch yourself

Misaki," he mumbled without looking back. I sighed and pressed my heated cheek

to the chilled window. Every time I don't focus on me & my thoughts, sometimes I

get out of hand.

I felt Mahiro lean against my arm, apparently tired. I gave a wan smile. My

nephew gradually conked out, sleeping with his mouth slacked. I sat back and

closed my eyes, trying not to think of anything related to Akihiko. I knew if I

let my mind and heart loose, I might say or do something unforgivable. He had to

come for me; Akihiko would never leave me alone. I know he'll come for me...?

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"They're just borrowing him.". _I slammed my fist on the armrest._ _"Aikawa, where _

_in the hell are they taking Misaki? By the way, who's they? What are you not _

_telling me?"_

_She sniffed._ "Nearly everything." _I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look _

_into my eyes. "Don't doubt me. I WILL get what I want." She rolled her eyes and _

_glanced through the parking lot to keep herself busy from looking in my eyes; _

_and the way she avoided them was as if they were a gateway to hell. I don't care _

_anyways. Misaki is way more important to me than her safety. _

_"I have ways of getting what I want." She scoffed._ "You and the other millions

of criminals who thought the same thing and ended up on the same way_." I rose an _

_eyebrow and glowered for a few seconds. "I will...blackmail you." She grunted. _

" Sounds like Usami material. I'm not that tied to anything at all; it'll

definitely will not work." _I rose an eyebrow. "Oh ho...so that's what YOU _

_think..." I slammed open the car for and dragged Aikawa outside._ "Wha—where are

we going?" _I forced her inside the publishing company and headed straight for _

_her office. "A decent place to blackmail you in."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"Misaki, wake up. We're here... And wipe off your face! Really! Such a pitiful

child!" I slowly jerk my head up, waking up from such a deep nap. Takahiro

snapped at me again when out took me awhile to gain my consciousness. I listed a

hand to rub my eyes, but then I brushed across some stray wet drops. Apparently,

I was crying in my sleep. I quickly wiped my face, not in the mood to deal with

my flustered brother.

I really wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment. What I want to do is

just to be with Akihiko. At the same time, I actually don't want to. Right now,

I just want to be in his embrace and feel his arms around me. That deep voice

rumbling through the nape of my neck and resonating through my body. Those hands

that always held me so protective late, I really wanted to have those massage my

skin , figuring out ways to reach its melting touch inside me.

Weird enough, for a second there I felt myself start to heat up. The more I

thought about Akihiko the more vividly perverted they've become. 'Damn it,' I

slammed the car door. ' all this man can do to my mind is turn it into

perversion.' But if that was all that man could do to me, he might just not be

worth for anything else. I won't let anything change my mind and my heart.

Usagi-san promised me he wouldn't let anyone have me or take me away from him. I

trust him, so I have to believe in him fully...?

"Takahashi, welcome. I thought you all wouldn't come any slower!" As soon as I

fully closed the door, the driver sped off, leaving me staggering from the

impact. "Eh, Nii-san? Where are we?" As I rubbed the dust storm from my eyes a

hand grabbed my wrist. "Hello, Misaki-chan." I lifted my head to stare in the

face of Usagi—I mean Usami-chichi.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"No no NO! Don't touch it! Don't do that! Leave it alone_!" Aikawa struggled but _

_couldn't escape the ropes I bound her to her chair with. As much as I tried, I _

_couldn't seem to keep her immobile._ "That's priceless! Don't you DARE destroy

it!" _ I snickered_. "Then tell me, where is Misaki and who has him?" She moaned.

"I can't say, real—NOOO that's my LIFE!"

_I tried suppressing the laugh that was threatening to erupt from my throat. "How _

_could this woman prize something I hardly see of worth?" She thrashed again_.

"This WOMAN has a name! And what do you mean NO worth? This is how both you and

I get paid! What do you think I do almost 24/7?" _I sighed. "Fuss over my _

_manuscripts." I moved the lighter closer to the end of the paper and Aikawa _

_shrieked._ "No more, no more! I can't watch!" _I poured ink all over one of my _

_many manuscripts._

_I saw tears well up in her eyes. "..."_

_a deep sigh rumbled through my throat. Crying over useless sheets of writing... _

_"And don't you think I'm rewriting this." Aikawa made such a scream, I think it _

_broke the glass in her room. _"FINE! YOU WIN! Just—just don't destroy any more

manuscripts...onegai..?"

_"Hnn." I tossed the ink stained papers with the rest of the scratched, _

_burned/charred, stained, ripped, shredded, and crumpled manuscripts_. "His

brother has him. Going to some p—"

_"Shit, I knew I sho—"_

"SHUT UP WHEN I TALK!"

_Yet again, we gave each other "the look". She sighed and I groaned. "Keep _

_talking. I'm not satisfied right now." She eyed me and continued._

"I don't know exactly where they are bu—"

_"Then what's the point of th—"_

"YOU STILL CAN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN I TALK?" _She groaned and threw her head _

_back._ "When will you learn?" _I rolled my eyes and stared at my watch._ "They

thought something would happen to me if I was around you so they di—"

_"You're damned right something's going t—"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" _I swear, that glass behind me exploded. I turn__ed back around _

_to stare at Aikawa's reddened face, flustered with anger and exasperation. I _

_brushed my hands off and picked up my keys. "Well, I still have the tracking _

_device in Misaki's phone. I'm going after him, goodnight." I was about to close _

_the door on the speechless woman when I looked back inside. "I didn't forget _

_anything did I," I said to myself. "Oh well," I said unusually loud. "I shall _

_leave." Shutting the editor's door, I receive a lot of puzzle looks from the _

_workers. "What are you all looking at?"_

===oOo===== OoOoO=====oOo===

I sat across from Usami-Chichi and Haruhiko, wincing at their evilly inviting

glares. "We need you to stay here for awhile. There are some—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but where exactly is 'here'?" The older man crossed his

legs and sighed. "That vital piece of information cannot be directed unto you at

the moment." I sat back, anger rising up from my stomach. "Please, why am I

here? What is so important that you can't tell me?" I rose a hand to comb

through my hair. This was nonsense. "Why can't you all leave us alone?" My

brother smacked his forehead, apparently exasperated now. To my dismay, Usami

Chi-chi did not change one bit.

"Oh Misaki...all I have to say to you is stay away, and do as instructed." My

brother grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the hallway. "Excuse us Usami-sama."

"Excuse yourself! Why do I have to go with YOU?" Takahiro pressed me against

the wall and looked at me with a pained expression. He took a deep breath.

"Listen to what you have been told Misaki. You were just warned... And don't

underestimate me. So I may appear naïve or slow to comprehend, but I'm serious

Misaki. Don't mess this up, and go with the flow or there will be great

consequences."

He dismissed all 4 of us and directed me to a room. He gave me a decent push and

close the door on me. "Wha— T-Takahiro!" I grabbed door handle and turned it,

only to find my fluid motions cut short by the lock. Now, I couldn't escape. I

slammed my fist on the door. That was it. I couldn't take this anymore.

**'Face it Misaki. It's hopeless.**'

No...it wasn't. I still had a chance.

**'Are you not caught and trapped?'**

I considered the thought. Yes...yes I was.

**'And~ didn't Akihiko say he wasn't going to let you get caught in anyone else's **

**hands?'**

I slammed my fist against the door, the tears falling down my cheek as I pressed

my face to the cold restraint, binding me to the room.

He did promise me.

_'Then face it,'_ my conscience pounded through my head.

_'he broke his promise. Akihiko cannot gain the place he has...or should I say _

_had. He is untrustworthy. Face it, you have no one now.'_

I slid to the floor, my face to the door still. "I have...no one? No...one...?"

I felt the searing pain through my head pour out from wherever possible. No one.

I have no one. I am no one.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I set my phone on the hood inside my car, listening to the constant beeping of _

_the tracking device. I heaved in a deep sigh. Yet again, Misaki slipped from my _

_grasp. I was completely...fully...I'm so—so something...that I can't even _

_explain how I feel. Misaki MUST be ten times as worse. He doesn't know how sorry _

_I am that he has to go through this. And I made a promise...Damn promises, _

_they're jinxed, I just know it. Promises are promises of failure. It will always _

_lead one astray._

_I sped up to 84 mph, glancing at the time. "Misaki," I muttered to myself like a _

_silent prayer. "Please, please accept me."_

~oOo~

* * *

**Nyaa3 it was a little shorter than usual, but i'm really confident about the ending!  
**

* * *

**I also wish to ask you dear people a question. In the last chapter I believe, I mentioned Misaki having to pay back for cutting Akihiko. Should i make that a one shot? It would be nice to have some comments on that before I decide! Thank you very much for reading!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so, i literally took it like something important and I updated yet again (Woo Hoo, I'm amazing!) So, I dedicate this update to Iku hasegawa for telling me to hurry up and update! (I needed that push)**

**Akihiko: You mean I didn't help?**

**Misaki and I: NO!**

**Akihiko: A little?**

**Me:...maybe a little...**

**Akihiko: Bitch, you know it**

**Me:...*ignores* I don't own anything but my ideas and enjoy!**

* * *

I glanced around at my materials. I've got blankets, pillows, chairs, desks,

drapes, and a...stick?

I double checked around the small room...ah, I prefer the term "luxurious

jail". There probably was other thing I could use, but these were the first

things that came to mind. But double thinking about it, the last time I used

stuff like this to escape it wasn't quite so...easy?

I shuddered, thinking about that fall from the window that day I was trapped at

the Usami household. At least at that time, I had Akihiko with me in the end.

Dammit, all I have to do is think of something, and then Akihiko raids my mind.

What is it with Akihiko? He is turning into the main focus of my mind and life.

But recently, it has only become negative.

How I'm always getting caught, how he always forces me into things I don't like,

and even how he has no decent objective (wanting to fuck me senseless isn't a

good purpose in life). And if he is so close to me, he should know how I operate

no? He knows I'm hopelessly naïve. When I trust someone, I trust someone and I

put my full faith in them. And Akihiko is one of the closest people to me. Of

all people, I would trust him when he promises to me.

But, if I can't trust him, who else would I have to believe? I don't think I

would ever say it to him, but Akihiko is the most important person in my life.

If I didn't have him, I wouldn't have anyone else. I grabbed the many sheets off

the bed. If he doesn't come for me, I'll come for him.

I dropped the sheets on the floor to look out the window. From there out, it was

a decent 6th floor drop. I groaned. I don't think it was that bad last time. I

don't even Know how long my makeshift rope is going to need to be. I turned back

around to lean on the windowsill, eyeing the door.

**'You weak pitiful child...'**

I slapped my forehead. I'm not going to try for the door. It's a risky move.

**'There's a 50/50 chance you will either get caught or get out alive I MEAN**

**without getting caught.'**

I sighed. Even my conscious is against my life. Uh huh. I threw a pillow on the

door and I swear that pillow bounced back... Either that or I simply hit the

side of the bed instead. At my angle against the window, I couldn't tell.

**' I wonder if you are admitting that you are too weak to break down a door hmm?'**

...Honestly, I wasn't going to attempt the door again. So what, maybe I'm just

weak.

**'You could use something in here to break down the door. Oh wait, you're not**

**even strong enough to carry it anyway hmm? I'm surprised you can lift an oven**

**door.'**

"Aah! Shut UP!" I quickly covered mu mouth, expecting someone to be yelling at

me. I sighed, not hearing anyone. I picked up the sheets. Excuse me people for

not being able to break down a door, but who knows? They could have slipped a

chained padlock on it or something while I wasn't banging on the door.

**'Excuses, excuses, excuses.'**

I double knotted all the sheets together, making sure they were stable and

strong. I jerked them near the knots to make sure it was tight and just right.

When I actually measured the ropes, it turned out to be only about 3 meters long

(A/n: so for all u people who don't use the Metric system (Like me), 3.048...

Meters is like 10ft. So using my brain, I estimated about 3 meters. d(^^)b)

I sighed. If a story was about 3 meters and there is 6 storied from where I'm

at, how much more do I need? I shook my head. I didn't feel like doing the math.

It felt pointless.

**' Math is pointless until it saves your ass.'**

I wasn't going to comment with that.

**'Just do three times six.'**

"Three times six my ass," I muttered, rummaging through the closets for more

sheets. If only Takahiro didn't take my phone from me. This would have been much

more easier. And even if they deleted Akihiko's number, I have it memorized but

heart. Luckily I found about eight more sheets, but of all different material. I

scowled. I need to know which can be used on what way and to make sure it is

long enough. How much harder can this get?

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_"They only stayed away from us for no more than a day, but how did they plan_

_this far? Damn!"_

_I kicked my car and sat against the hood. As soon as I was about to get on the_

_highway, my sports car stopped running. Pulling it over to the side of the road_

_was a damned note from Aikawa._

" To Akihiko,

We had to slow you down once you caught wind of what was happening. So, the

amount of gas was measured to take you to the company and back home. Stay safe

and happy hunting.

Aikawa"

_And its not like I carry spare gas around with me. Like I ever needed to anyway._

_If anything...it was always Misaki who reminded me, cause I wouldn't care to_

_remember. I sighed. Is this really how important and how much Misaki means to_

_me; that I can't even function without him by my side?_

_I watched as cars sped down the highway, probably full of gas. I felt clueless._

_**(A/n: So am I...)**_

_Even to add to my stress, it was scorching hot outside. These are times you wish_

_your car had solar panels. Seeing it was pointless, I considered calling a_

_tow truck, though I absolutely hate those cruddy things._

_I kicked another wheel, expecting my shoe to bounce back a bit, but instead, it_

_sunk in. "Oh great, a flat," I muttered. At least I knew I had a spare tire in_

_the back. I flipped open the trunk and pulled out the tire, only to bump across_

_something I know I didn't leave back there. I flipped out the tire and pulled_

_out the container, only to find a coincidental note attached._

_' I hate these notes. How many of them am I going to receive this month? 68?' I_

_snatched off the neatly handwritten tidbit, apparently belonging to my lover._

"Dear Akihiko,

Ano, you have been very forgetful lately. I know as you say, you don't "give a

damn" about gas. But I know one day, you are going to really need it. So me and

Sumi-senpai thought it would be nice to get you some gas. In this container is

about 4 gallons. Not much, but a decent amount until you get to the nearest gas

station.

Your love,

Misaki"

_I felt speechless. More importantly, never in life have I thought of thanking_

_Misaki's senpai. Well, Misaki is pretty weak... It's surprising he can lift an_

_oven door. I can't even think of how grateful I am to know that Misaki had_

_attempted to do what I would never do. At the weirdest times, I wasn't surprised_

_that Misaki was, always there to help me._

_Flipping up the lid and unscrewing the cap, I used about half of what Misaki_

_gave me. "I'm coming Misaki," I muttered to myself. "Please wait for me and stay_

_safe."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

This was it. I'm definitely NOT waiting. This still doesn't seem safe at all. I

triple checked the knots and checked then length again. Honestly, it didn't look

long enough, but I didn't feel like doing the calculations.

Oh kami, I hoped that this wouldn't end out the same way it did or worst than

last time. I threw open then window and looked down. Cringing from the height, I

tied one end of the sheet rope to a table leg. Luckily, it was one those kinds

that were built to the wall. And really, I don't expect the wall to break off

and fall on the ground.

I watched as the rope fell to my doom, the end merely 1/4 of a meter to the

ground. "Ah, it's not too far." I made a little short will in my head and

ascended down the rope.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I sped down the highway glancing at my cell at random. According to the tracking_

_device, Misaki is not that far away. Though, I remember what happened last time._

_I ended up at a dump because I didn't check. I was positive though. Isn't this_

_place near some vacation spot (honestly_

_I don't give a damn)?_

_Well, I'm not going to waste anymore time figuring out what to do. I'm going to_

_let the gps lead me and I'll see where I end up. I'm just hoping it won't end up_

_anything like last time._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

Normal p.o.v.

"Takahashi-san?" Takahiro opens the door to the room he and his family shared

for the time being. "Ah, Haruhiko-san. Hai?"

"Do you still have Misaki's cell?"

"Yes, why?"

Haruhiko pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. "Last time on our previous

attempt, it severed our chance, cutting us short of time to move. If we can

handle this ahead of time, there wop be know problems."

"Oh, ok but-"

"The time fr-"

"Excuse me, I wasn't finished." Haruhiko grunted. Takahiro looked back into the

room.

"Well, as I was saying, you di-"

"Pardon me bu-"

"You really can't hold it for a se-"

"I have to l-"

"Goodness! Just cause you said pardon me doesn't mean you can still cut me off!"

**(A/n: hehe, the Usami family has something with cutting off other people)**

Takahiro tossed the phone to Haruhiko and closed the door. He sighed, running

his hand through his hair. "Manami, this family is absurd."

Manami looked up from a book she had placated in between her knees to gaze at

her flustered husband. "I wonder how Misaki lived with Akihiko all this time."

She sighed. "Oh Takahiro, your little brother has just adapted to his new

lifestyle that's all."

"I guess," Takahiro muttered under his breath walking to the window. He peered

through the glass unbelievably. "Manami...i think I see a string of sheets

outside the window." His wife looked up. "Surprisingly you're not crazy; I see

it too." Hesitantly, Takahiro opened the window and stuck his head out. "AAH!"

Takahiro jumped at the shout. Red liquid dripped on the windowsill. He looked up

and saw a younger boy clutching to the walls. "M-Misaki?"

"Shit," Misaki muttered. Takahiro froze with fear. "Misaki, get down here right

now!" With a sigh, his younger brother slid down and landed on the sill,

clutching his right arm. Takahiro helped him inside and pushed him on a chair.

"What were you thinking? Climbing down the window like that? You're injured as

well! Let me get someone! Manami, watch him."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I clutched my right arm, the wound stretching from my elbow to my wrists. The

pain was searing and pulsating as blood pumped through my body. I could feel my

arm, my head getting a dizzy feeling. Moments after his leave Takahiro returned

with a first aid and bandages. "Luckily it's not deep," he breathed quickly. I

kept my mouth shut, not willing to stir up that beast in him.

"Misaki...Why would you do such a thing?" The pain felt stronger but then died

down when he applied peroxide. "I can't stay here. I'm needed somewhere else."

The two elder adults sighed. Manami spoke up. "Misaki-kun... Just saying, if

Akihiko-san really needed you...wouldn't he be looking for you right now?" My

throat felt dry as I turned to her kind face with my bitter pained one. "He is

looking for me. If I don't even know where I am, of course it's going to be

awhile until he finds me."

"Actually," Takahiro commented. "He should know this place quite well. After

all, this is one of the other houses...em estates his family owns. Really,

don't rely on him. "I winced at his words. Why is everyone saying this to me.

Akihiko will come for me. "He promised...me." Manami put a hand on my shoulder

once my brother completed with applying the bandage. "Maybe... just maybe,

Akihiko isn't the best person you should believe promises from."

I felt like crying. I can believe him when he promises me can't I?

'**When ever he promises something, isn't that how you get hurt?'**

I wanted to deny it, but it was true. Can I not believe him? What his lips

produce unto me normally results in pain. Takahiro cleaned up the excess

materials when there was a knock on the door. "Hai?" The door opened to reveal

Usami Chi-chi. "Misaki," he said extending him arm. "We need to talk."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" I slammed my door shut staring at the mounds_

_of trash. I put a hand to my head, flustered past my understanding. Another_

_fucking dumpsite! Why is this even happening to me? I could cuss the world right_

_now. I don't even know any civilization nearby. "..." I leaned against my car_

_and closed my eyes. Here I go again._

~oOo~

* * *

**AH ha ha, tough luck Akihiko. What's gonna happen to little Chibiko? If i am not urged to keep going, I will not update. So if you want more, you better get to me before I forget! Thank you my lovely readers. R and R onegai!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was told not to rush and then i completely forgot about continuing. (you know who you are). Kukuku, there went my resolve. anywho, here's the next one. To make up for all those short chapters, i combined what i wanted for the 14 and 15 chapter and made it one instead. I say i have about one or two more left to complete. Remember these chapters are fresh and just done. I will say that i am make a relevant story to this since I've had some agreements (anticipate for that!). Thank you all for reading and please enjoy! **

**Misaki: Oh Cryssi forgot, but she doesn't own anything but her ideas...ok? DON'T SEND HER TO JAIL PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Me: Aww thanks...i did forget...**

* * *

Chapter 14

It was simply a stare down contest. Sadly I was losing. Usagi Chi-chi looked me

down like I was a pitiful child relying on such mastery...wait, that's true

isn't it? Well, for all I care, I just wanted to get away from here. Sitting

across from him makes me lose my focus. I clutched my injured arm in my hand. My intentions must've been written in giant letters on my face for Usagi Chi-chi. "You can't leave quite yet. We have some unfinished manners we'd like to have your opinion on."

He ushered me to stay sitting down, his dominative eerie grin making me want to

jump out of my skin. "As you may know by now, you are in one of our many

estates." Many? Is that even a decent estimate? How about hundreds? "This is a

common spot that I took my sons to in the past so I assure you, this is no

mystery house." House? How can this man abuse such words? How about mansion?

**'You are complaining about pointless things; we're supposed to be trying to **

**escape here...'**

True enough, I feel like I have seen here before. Takahiro did say it was

somewhere Akihiko knew. So is he really just not coming for me? The older man

cleared his throat, geering me to look back up. I rubbed my new painful bruise.

"I believe telling you these things will not be of a problem, but will help us

solve this situation." Ehh? What situation? "Misaki, we would like you and your

brother's family to move."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_It wasn't like anything better was going to happen to me right now. I might a _

_well see where the tracking device really was. Letting the red dot lead me, I _

_walked past the piles of rubbish, searching for the specific one. When the _

_tracker was right over the blinking dot, I took aim to look around, my eye _

_catching on to a specific pile glowing from the light._

_Without letting my hands touch anything else, I extracted the blinking receptor _

_with ease. Trying to pull it out completely, it snagged across some white _

_gloves. "..." Observing my new findings, I found the logo of a familiar family. _

_"So...they ARE nearby... I don't think I remember well but...I've came around _

_this area in the past,"_

_I muttered my thoughts out loud to myself. _

_Looking over east of the piles, I looked for the one building that was etched in _

_the far back of all my memories. Close enough I spotted a glimpse of it, just I _

_expected. At least I was given unintentional hints. I think I would have caused _

_a murder case if not. Swiftly, I went for my car. At least now I have a sense of _

_direcrion. Now all I have to do is reach in for the prize._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"Out of the country?" I leaned closer to the edge of my seat, gawking at the

new set of information. Usagi Chi-chi merely nodded conformation. "It would be

much easier for us to separate Akihiko if you were somewhere out of current

knowledge and reach. Eventually, he would give up." I could feel my anger rising

up in me. "Why would I do such a thing to him?"

"The question is why would you not?" I paused at that question. "W-Why

I...wouldn't?" A small smirk rose on the older man's face. "Yes that is what I

said. Well?" I wasn't about to please the man will a worthless answer. "Because

I...I love him. He needs me. I wouldn't leave him and hurt him like that."

Usagi Chi-chi's smirk only grew. "But isn't that what he's doing to you right

now?" I made the big mistake to look in his face. "N-No... He's looking for me

right now. I know it. He would never abandon me." He shifted his position. "Oh?

Then why isn't he here?"

"Well...you guys stalled Akihiko right? He could be trying to find a way to get

here right now." He closed his eyes. "Be more aware of your words Misaki.

Keyword, could. He COULD be coming. He COULD be trying to find you."

I furrowed my brows together leaning opposite of my injured arm... "Well, could to means that he is." Usagi Chi-chi merely crossed his legs. "Then let's have a bet." I lowered my gaze to his coat, not able to bear looking into his eyes. "What's the rules," I said without

looking up. "Glad to explain."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I slammed my hands on the horn only to receive equally loud blares in return. _

_"Shit," I mumbled. Of course there would be traffic. But really, traffic over _

_filming a movie? The traffic's so bad, I bet you I could walk all the way home _

_and come back and it STILL wouldn't have moved._

_I sat back. If they want to film so bad, they can go do those fake pictures; _

_this was past ridiculous. I have a hunch that my father is behind this. If I _

_find out my assumptions are correct, I don't think I could stay calm around that _

_old geezer. I rubbed my eyes; this is draining my focus quicker than I expected. _

_I just want to be at home, receiving a welcome home from Misaki. I want to taste _

_his cooking yet again. Even though I hate them, I want to see him frustrated _

_when I pull out the green peppers he throws in the food. Speaking of food, I _

_don't think neither of us has eaten all day. Oh how my mind wanders easily. _

_I want to see Misaki's smile, him happy in my arms. I want to see him having _

_fun. I want so much for and from him. Why are we always being bothered? It's _

_like we are on opposite sides, destined to never stay together. Let's see... I _

_don't want any stupid analogies here._

_Hmm, good and evil? Misaki's not evil, and I definitely aren't either... My _

_actions are just...flexible. Maybe a predator and prey (and you see, I'm just in _

_traffic and this goes through my mind. Imagine when I write my BL novels). I _

_slammed on the horn again, this time having people join in; a wordless petition._

_Mindlessly, I glanced at the setting sun. It was a golden honey color, melting _

_into the pigment fused sky. The yellow, pink, and purples deeply contrasted with _

_the ground, making a beautiful scene. _

_**'Night and day,'**__ I think. We are always on opposite sides. Mu bright and _

_cheerful Misaki. He's always out there, making everyone warm and happy. He _

_always has such beautiful shades of yellow to define himself. His surrounding _

_sky helps show his true colors and emotions._

_Basically, night can never join day...well, maybe if we can fit a solar eclipse _

_or something in but... Here I go, rambling off again. I sighed. I'm not going to _

_be getting anywhere for quite awhile now._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"If Akihiko doesn't get here in an hour, you must move out of the country with

your family. If he does...well, you get to have your way. Sounds fair enough?" I

nodded my approval. Usagi Chi-chi stood up an ushered me for the door. Then of

course, I will need you to stay in your room in order to keep things settled.

Understood?"

Yet again I nodded, heading for the door. I was walked back up to the 6th floor

with some guards (really is this necessary?). Yet again, I was locked back into

the room I thought I could avoid.

I moved back up to the open window, the sheets still dangling there untouched. I

pulled the long rope back up with my best hands, untying the knot to the immovable table. Taking one of the thinner ones I wrapped it around me. It was around 8pm. So he has

until 9 hmm?

I curled in a ball at the foot of the bed. I can't stand to be here any longer,

much less with "these" men around. I'm in so much pain without you by my side with me Usagi-san. Akihiko, I'm counting on you to set me free. Don't be late. Please, come for me soon.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I glanced at my watch. It was a quarter past 8. I'm pleased, the traffic eased _

_up and I moved...yes moved as in past tense. My distance? ONE DAMNED INCH._

_I heaved a sigh. Well, it was a all time record...I've never moved so slow in my _

_life (i move the fastest when I'm chasing my Misaki, especially if it's into a _

_kinky costume during foreplay.)_

_I wish this would loosen up soon enough. I have a bad feeling if I don't get _

_there soon, I may never get to catch up to him for a decent while. I peered over _

_the steering wheel. If I can move about three more feet, I can turn and take _

_what normally would be the long way. In this case, it's the shortest route, the _

_right one I need to get Misaki._

_The day he cracks over all this...I know it's coming soon. Misaki is very _

_precious and vulnerable. There is only so much he can handle. He's "exploded" so _

_many times on me, and they've all resulted on him distancing from me. I don't _

_want that to happen again. He's too important in my life to lose him again._

_The traffic eased up more, I completing a full 24 centimeters of movement. Only _

_48 more to go. I hesitantly glanced at the building. It looks so far...but I'm _

_not giving up here. Not now._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:18. No signs of Akihiko anywhere.

I sighed. I hoped he hurries up. I don't want to be here any longer.

**'He's not going to make it~'**

No! He promised me! He...he won't leave me alone. He's going to come for me.

**'He is not going to come. Stop being so naïve. If he does, he's going to be **

**late!'**

I refused to let this negativity roam through my mind. He's going to come. I'm

going to jinx his arrival if I down put him anymore. One way or another, I

can't stay cooped up in this room. Is there any other way for me to get away

from this room? I eyed the bed. It was a canopy type with a roof on top. I think if I found a

way to climb on top, I could reach that air vent. I mentally smacked myself. "I

don't even know where the air vents will lead me number one..."

**'Well, what's better, sit here and wait like a good boy or climb through the **

**vents and escape on your own?'** I dragged a chair to the little side table. I winced as the searing pain shot up my arm. "I'm taking the vents."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_Yet again, I slammed my fist on the wheel. It was going so well, a few centimeters per minute, but it wasn't enough for me to get out of the lane. Apparently people were just going to sit through the traffic and not try to take the other way to get there probably faster than they were now. Was I the only one with sense around here? Really, this was and is ticking me off. Why can't traffic appear on another day rather than now? This is so stressful. It was 8:27 and I can't believe how fast the time went when I was stuck in traffic. I've still haven't eaten, come to think about it._

_If I don't get what I want soon, I will explode. I don't know how else to explain it. I'm frustrated, tired, pissed off, and about to start spewing nonsense. __**(A/n: me too) **__I was getting antsy now, sitting there for over a few hours now, just waiting for the traffic to lighten up. "Damned family," I muttered. They always had to be on my tail about me and Misaki. Why can't they just let us be damn it? Misaki is mine, and I won't let them have him. I will never let them take him away from me. They don't understand him._

_He's very fragile and easy to break. He has the sweetest spirit and is always ready to help. I could go on about every single one of his good point but that will only make me break. I clutched the wheel harder, my grip about to break the leather covering. I have no more time for this. If I have to wait for something, I'm going to force my way through._

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I stole another look at the clock. 8:35. Akihiko, where are you? I twitched when I saw how high up I was. Well, there's really no turning back. Luckily, the screws were not fully tightened. I opened the vent door with ease. Seeing I had to force myself up for awhile, I jumped to get my footing on the sides. From now on to about a quite a ways from the top I had to scoot up the shaft. These are the kind of times I wish I was paranoid enough to bring a flashlight.

I turned on all the lights from the room to at least give me some guidance until I rounded a corner or something. The sides of the vents really had nothing dry or hard to help me keep a grip on. It was a wonder I didn't slide back down with the sweaty palms I had. I guess it was because of my shoes, keeping me stable from plunging back down. I kept going up until I rammed my head in contact with another bit of the shiny metal.

I double took in thought for a moment. Well, I want to go down don't I? I want to reach the entrance so I will have to drop down 6 times. I wanted to look at the time again , but I suspected it was about 5 minutes since the last time I checked. The light was starting to become faint; I knew I have been moving for awhile now. The hard thing for me now was to either go left or right. Down the left side it was pitch back. I swear I heard ghosts over there (don't tell me I'm wrong!). On the right, there was light every so often leading me down many paths.

'So, where are we going?'

What a weird notion. Of course I'm going to take the right path. I mean, right is right hmm? Yet again, I crawled through the vent. "Ssk!" my right arm was throbbing again, since I was leaning on it more. Seeing I was right over a lit up room, I was careful to crawl over and around it. "…" As soon as I stopped moving I heard scampers; the sound of quick feet again the steel. I tried peering down the vent. The quick noises got louder. I inched forwards towards the sound on to lurch back. "Eh? Rats!" I tried to move away from the rodents only to hear a click. In a blink of an eye, I fell down the vent opening into a bright room.

===oOo====OoOoO=====oOo===

_The car in front of me finally forced it's way over to the side. I slowly inched my car past in relief. How long did that take? I checked the clock again, 8:48…ok, so it was over ten minutes. I would have waited longer if I didn't try. Finally able to pres on the gas, I sped down the ramp to find a new route to the building. If there wasn't traffic, the highway would take me straight to the place where the vacation pot was. This way was longer and I practically had to go in circles. _

"_Well," I scoffed. "I'm not going to get anywhere faster if I don't move. Much to my dismay, the route was twice as long as I estimated. It was still better. I mean, it could have been worse. I really want to feel Misaki on my skin right now. Oh dear, I'm really losing it. What does this have to do with getting there faster? I was reaching my limits, my focus on my last strand. There is only a little bit more nonsense I can spout before I lose it. I stopped at a railroad track, staring down the currently empty void of tracks. _

_As I heard the train whistle blare get louder, I sigh. Yet again, I'm being stalled from reaching Misaki. If only I could hurry up and whip him home. That would be really easy. "Please, wait just a little longer."_

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I sat up on a soft pile of…sheets? I looked around. Apparently I was in a laundry room. I hoisted myself up with my good hand at look around. Is there any clock in here? Finally, I spot it. 8:52. I felt my heart ache. No…he had to come. He just HAD to!

'**What did I tell you? I know you claim he won't leave you alone, but when your own mind is against your opposition, there's no hope. He's going to be late and you're going to have to deliver the big bye bye!'**

No! That will not happen. I…I can't give up hope…not y-yet…not yet. I looked around. If I was going to get out of here without getting shipped back into the room, I looked for something to disguise myself. I winced at the material I saw. A maid outfit was hanging on the wall. I shook my head. It was enough at home with that author on my tail. I exhaled noisily. Well, this was how I was going to escape, I might as well.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_After waiting for a train to pass, a funeral to finish walking, children to cross the road, and a family of ducks (really?)to stop quacking at actually cross the road, I ended up at the front of the old building. I wasn't about to let anyone or anything stall me again. _"Identification please?"_ I glanced up at a man in a booth. Really, sometimes even I have to gawk at what my family has. "Usami Akihiko, now open the gate." The guy leaned back into the booth. _"No can do. You aren't allowed inside."_ I groaned. "Look, just open the gate and everything will go all right, ok?" The guy shook his head again. _"I cannot Usami sir."_ Ok, that was it. _

"_Open,"_

"No."

"_The,"_

"Sorry not able to."

"_Damned."_

"Immediate rejection."

"_Gate,"_

"Was that the wind?"

"_And,"_

"I think there is something in my ear."

"_Let,"_

"No way Jose,"

"_Me,"_

"Who's me?"

"_In…."_

"…..no?"

_I slapped my forehead. Ok this guy was getting smart with me. This isn't going to go down well._

_===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===_

I ducked my head down and pushed the cart down to the elevator shaft. Hoping the cap could make up for my short hair, I kept my head ducked and pulled the cart all the way to the corner, not daring to make a sound. Pressing the button to open the elevator, I waited for the platform to reach my level. I looked up a bit to see where I was about to push the cart into when I received a surprise. "Misaki?" I looked up fully to see my brother Takahiro staring at my outfit. "H-How did you….never mind that. Why are you wearing a maid's uniform?" Mahiro smiled. "Mi-chan is so kawaii!" Takahiro glared at his son until he became quiet. "Well, at least it makes things easier for us. Come, we are about to depart."

I still wheeled the cart in but stared at my brother. "What do you mean depart?" My aniki* pressed the bottom floor and stood back with his wife and child. "Do you know that we were fully aware of the bet with Usami-sama?" I glimpsed at the linen on the cart, anything to avoid looking at my brother and staring at something too long. "Um no, but I am now." Takahiro held up his watch to me and I can't help to elicit a pained gasp. "It's 9:12. Time is past up." I felt myself collapse against the wall. I…lost? Akihiko didn't make it in time? I…I won't see him again…

I lowered my head, my bangs hiding my tearing eyes and darkening my face. After all I tried to do to get to him…it didn't work huh? When the elevator reopened, I came out last, still dragging the cart with me. I didn't want to look up, but I knew Haruhiko-san and Usami Chi-chi was there waiting for us. "Misaki," heard Usami Chi-chi's voice ring out. "You are fully aware time is up no? We will assist you to your new home momentarily. The limo is almost here so please, take your time." I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. So…he didn't come for me at all.

'**So look how wrong you were. I told you so! That man was untrustworthy. You always get hurt with him. I knew what I was saying….'** This time I let my conscience scold me. I didn't feel like anything anymore. While everyone was chatting happily, I stood alone by the cart, just wanting to destroy something…How could he? How could i? If only he was here so I can sc—

"_Misaki!"_

Everyone went silent as that voice I knew so well rang out through the echoed front. _"Misaki, is that you?"_ I looked up to face Akihiko. Boy, was this man of mine…FORMER man of mine was a mess. His hair was wild going every which way, his shirt and vest crumpled. There were bags under his eyes and it was only a day! Out the corner of my eye I saw Usami Chi-chi usher everyone outside. "Misaki, you know what to do," was all I got from the older man before the door slammed shut.

Me and Akihiko stood in silence for the quickest of moments. _"Damn that old man…Misaki was crap is he talking about?" _I reached my breaking point. This was it. I had to end this now before I hurt myself again_. "Come, let's go ho….Misaki?"_ He reached his hands out to me and I stepped back my head still to the ground. _"Misaki, really what's wrong?"_ I blinked back tears. "You promised."

I lowered my head and let my bangs cover my face. "You promised." I muttered. _"Hnn, _

_Misaki? Wh-" _Ilooked up at Akihiko with furious tears streaming down my face.

"YOU PROMISED! Do I NEED to repeat myself?" He took a step back at my sudden

burst of anger. My screams covered up for my choking tears but they didn't pass

unnoticed by Usagi-san.

_"Misaki,"_ he reached out his large hands to hold me to him as he always does.

But right now, I wasn't going to sit with that. "Get your shitty hands away from my

Body!" He stopped in mid bend. _"What?"_ I lost it there. Why won't this man

Just listen?

"Damn you shitty author! Can you listen with those EARS on your head? Get real!

Stay away from me!" Usagi-san stood back up and glared at me. I expected to see

Him with a piercing gaze about to snapback something cocky and plain rude, only

bringing himself up. I choked on my tears again and swiped a quick hand across my

eyes. " I warned you...i totally warned you...are you really that weak?"

I didn't dare look into his face, not wanting to see his nasty comeback face. I

was fired up, and not planning to stop, voicing all my thoughts. "I really thought

I could trust you! When you made that promise to me...it felt so sincere. Even

my brother could do a better job at that promising shit! Why did I ever think the one

man who always brought more pain into my life could ever supply me with the

happiness and peace I wanted and never had before?"

I couldn't help but to act like a little kid and throw my sheets down and scream in

his face. "Who the hell do you think you are? Always manipulating people to your

desires? I felt so helpless every time I was taken from you. I tried, I really did.

But," I rolled up my maid sleeve to show off the bandage arm I had, bruised and abused.

"I always tried to get back to you, but I knew it wasn't worth it. My trying was

never enough. I waited for you, and you never came! You never fucking CAME!"

I fell to my knees and cried at the floor. " I don't want to see the face of

That man, who knows who he is. I don't want anything...with that person. Not until

I can actually believe in someone, who won't let me down & leave me to get

beaten and bruised on my own. Who will be by my side when I need him...is that

too much to ask? Wanting the one thing I never truly had before? Someone to rely

on?"

When my spasm was over, I stayed put. I didn't want to o anything now. I just

didn't want to be around anyone…I just wanted to die. I tried so hard... But

apparently it wasn't enough. I didn't hear Akihiko...he must've left during my

spasm. Wrong. _"Misaki..."_

"I damn said I don't want to see you," I yelled into the ground. _"...I know."_ A black

sheet went over my face and blocked my vision. _"Now, can I talk?" _Being blindfolded,

I still didn't see him. "Hnn..." I muttered. There was something in his voice

I couldn't detect...something I've hardly ever heard. _"...Misaki...I'm so so _

_sorry."_

"That's what they ALL say," I muttered. _"But my response is different. _

_I...I didn't know you were hurt so much," _I couldn't stop my mouth. "Because you

weren't by my side like you always promised." Before I could respond, Akihiko

talked me into a deep hug, his face in my neck. I slapped his cheek, pushing away from him.

_"Please...M-Misaki...don't go..I don't know what to do to persuade you...I'm so _

_fucking sorry, it's all my fault. If I wasn't so careless,"_ I pushed farther away from me.

"You wouldn't be losing the one thing you always claimed was your life." I pulled

off the blindfold and turned my back to the devastated man.

_"...M-Misaki?...Please...don't do this...you don't mean it...Misaki?"_ I put on

my nastiest face and stared him down until I got the most absurd reaction. Tears.

I've rarely seen this man cry, and when he did it was bad. I took in a deep

breath; I was NOT going to be sappy... This was how I got hurt. "I need awhile.

Don't bother with me, or I might really disappear from you forever." I purposely

stepped over Akihiko when he grabbed me by the heels of the shoes. _"Misaki…_

_please, come back soon. I…I can't live without you. I tried so hard."_ I swallowed

thickly. "Well, you're going to have to learn how to Akihiko. You didn't try hard enough.

You know I don't ask for much. But when I do ask for something, the very least

anyone could do is accept it. Maybe later. Until then Akihiko…"

He released my ankle and I ran for the door. I dared to look back even in my condition.

Akihiko had tears streaming on his face on his knees. _"Misaki…"_ His voice burned in my mind

and my head. "I'm sorry." I ran out the doors to the limo that would take me away.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I couldn't help but to let the tears fall. I saw this coming. I knew he was going to crack._

_I damned saw it coming. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why was this happening to me? I _

_tried so hard for him. It was that guy at the booth. He stalled me. Maybe…just maybe _

_if I had gotten there earlier. _"Hmmph, so pitiful."_ I knew the sound of my half brother's_

_voice anywhere. _"Oh Akihiko,"_ I heard my father's voice ring through the hallway. _

"sometimes, things just won't go your way. You're too late. Get used to it." _I covered my _

_face. I couldn't let them see how much I was hurting. Misaki…you have to come back to_

_me. I can't bear it no more than you can. Please, come to your senses._

_~oOo~_

* * *

**_Ahh, the sweet sadness of separation. Will the two get back together? Kukuku, who knows, i might end it here? Haha, I can't do that to poor Chibiko so of course not._**

**_Akihiko: What about me?_**

**_Me: You can live. You have before._**

**_Akihiko: ..._**

**_Me: eeeexactly. The next chapter is soon to come! Maybe in the next one I'll give sneek peeks of the new relevant one ^^ (at least i finish my stories)_**

**_Akihiko: Will you give it a rest?_**

**_Misaki: And so, I shall say the closer! Yay! Thank you yet again Cryssi's readers!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, yes, yes i was slow to write this...I got bored (Yes I got bored of seeing my own writing) but that's not a good excuse is it? I have finally continued! As always, I own only my ideas and my sick twisted fantasies... enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 2 months. Two months since that unfortunate day. Did I hate it? For

sure. Do I regret it? I honestly don't know the answer. I was heartbroken and

forced to be separated from the one person I leaned onto the most.

Resting against a windowsill, I watched flowers swaying on the breeze. The

blossoms were so close to the window, I could reach out and touch it. It

reminded me of the time I wanted to go sakura viewing. It ended up ruined due to

a certain author not able to finish his work.

Really? Where are my thoughts going again? I thought this is time for me to

think, not remember the past. I sighed, my breath fogging the window pane.

Timidly, I reached out my left hand index finger and began to draw something.

By the time I gained consciousness, I was drawing a horrible scene of the

flowers with a rabbit. (well, excuse my art)

Ok, really now? A rabbit...for crying out loud of all things to draw, I

draw...u-usagi. Damn, my thoughts really were betraying me. Yet again I fell

asleep out of stress on the way to wherever this was. My brother refused to tell

me where we were because he thinks I'm going to try to go...back.

And I think I would have unconsciously done so if I was in the state I am now; I

can't seem to get that man out my head anymore. Is it because I don't see him

everyday? Waking me up in new perverted ways and including me in his BL novels?

Is it because I'm not there to do his household chores and take care of him when

he passes out over work?

That...all of that is what I call...called home. It was so natural. Sometimes it

may have felt like abuse, but it's what keeps me going. I really had no serious

needs with...that writer. I sighed. I couldn't get these thoughts out my head

for all I'm worth. Turns out my arm had to be put in a cast. It was abused so

much for those two days. I haven't been able to use it at all. The stuff I had

to go through.

"Mi-chan! Ohayou!" I craned my head back to stare at my little nephew Mahiro

running and tripping over his pajamas to say hi. "Morning," I muttered. The

young boy's cheery face took a sudden decline. "Eh, Mahiro, what's the matter?"

Mahiro shook his head silently. "Come on, you can tell your oji-chan. What is

the matter?"

There was a small silence between us until Mahiro grabbed my good arm.

Surprised, I looked down into to the almost crying boy. "Why is Mi-chan so

unhappy? Mahiro doesn't like it! Mi-chan has been that way ever since Japan! Mahiro

doesn't like it!" A tear rolled down his cheek. I normally had it easy when it

came to taking care of children, but in my state, I didn't know what to do.

"Mahiro doesn't like it!"

"Mahiro? What's the matter?" The young boy's crying intensified into choking

sobs. It felt awkward just standing there with my head hung low, staring at

someone who honestly cared for my happiness be the one to lose theirs. My older

brother Takahiro kneeled in front of Mahiro. "What's the matter?" His son wiped

at his eyes and pointed at me. "Misaki isn't well! Why isn't Mi-chan well?"

He went over and dried his eyes giving me a not so gait look. "Look Misaki, just

because there are things that's bothering you doesn't mean you should take it

out on other people." I raised an eyebrow. "Nii-san, I didn't do anything!

Honest!" He sighed. "Now really Misaki, why else would Mahiro be crying?"

I shrugged and looked away, leaned back against the windowsill. Even though I

have nothing to do, I don't want to waste time with this. "Chi-chi, make Mi-chan

happy please~?" Mahiro continued his little antics, chanting over and over

nonstop. Not able to take it anymore, Takahiro stood up, silencing his son with

the sudden motion. "I WILL! Now...Mahiro, go look for your mother and I'll be

with you momentarily."

Mahiro's face lifted a little. "You're going to make Mi-chan finally smile?"

Takahiro crossed his arms. "Yes, yes, yes now please go." The little little boy

giggled and ran for his mother. I gave a deep hearted sigh. Children are so

guliable. "Misaki, you've been sulking everyday." I stayed quiet expecting more.

"Misaki?"

"I thought it was a rhetorical statement."

**'You mean question?'**

Does it LOOK like he asking a question? I thought.

"I'm not happy with this; you are even depressing my family."

I scoffed. "That's their own fault; jumping into my problems."

**'You mean Akihiko AND your problem?'**

If my mind doesn't shut up, I'm going to really get angry again.

"Misaki, they have no other way to avoid what happens to you! We live together!"

I sighed stretching over the sill again. "Well, make a little fort around this

window. That's why no one will get to me. It's not like I leave here much, ne?"

**'Oh brother, what are you? Emo?'**

I cringed and slammed my head down. "Misaki! Don't do that! You'll kill

yourself. Speaking of killing yourself, you don't move, you don't eat, you don't

speak, and you don't really sleep. Are you done with your life or something?

You're not that old yet!"

I snapped. "Look, I honestly don't care what happens to me! I'll lie to your

little troupe that I'm doing ok if it makes you happy. Truth be told, I'm not

ok, and I don't know why! This isn't helping me at all Takahiro! Why can't you

understand?" Gosh! They just keep jumping on my back about everything. Who gives

a damn about my life?

Takahiro grabbed his chin and closed his eyes, releasing a deep groan. "Misaki,

today for sure, we are all going out the house for some sightseeing.

Maybe...we'll take you to somewhere in Japan again. But basically, you're not

going to starve yourself to death sitting here everyday. Do I make myself

clear?" I nodded and he turned to leave.

In all of the years I've lived with my brother, he's never been this...weird.

"Nii-san?" He looked back at me. "Hai?" I paused. "Why are you so different?" He

cocked his head at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You just seem different. Like..."

"Misaki, I worry for you. Honestly, there has been many more times when we have

clashed, but we all can't stay the same when the other changes. Misaki, I have

always been a part of your life and I always will try to be. And I guess, you're

just going through a hard time right now, but I know in the end, everything will

turn out for the best. Ok? Let's all...take a break from window sitting."

My brother hurried inside, probably going to check on Mahiro again. I bet it was

just so he doesn't have to break out in tears going any further about my

question. I let my body fall limp over the windowsill. I'm not escaping this one

apparently. I wonder if I should eat anything...

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_"Aikawa, tell me I'm not senile."_

_She groaned. _"For the second time, you're not senile." _I simply stared._

_"..."_

"What?" _I sighed and sat back. "Please, just let me get out for awhile Aikawa. _

_I'll actually come back." The flaming head editor shook her head._ "Nah, I can't

trust you. Your work has taken a huge decrease, and I don't even think they are

romance novels or obituaries for each plot, really! Until this," _she grabbed my _

_stack of written work._ "Improves, i'm not letting you go an-y-where_," she _

_pronounced the syllables very slow. _

_I sat back and simply stared. My head hurt and I was extremely tired. "Aikawa, _

_tell me I'm not senile." The woman stared at me with tired eyes._ "You're not

senile."

_"..."_

"What? For real! This is the third time!"

_"It don't believe you."A few silent moments passed between us until Aikawa _

_abruptly stood up._ "I'll be back in three hours sensei. You better have not

dissappeared when I return." _The devil finally left my flat. I slowly brought a _

_hand to my face; hands that never used to haunt me until this past while. My _

_ability to stay here was slowly attacking me. I can't do this; I'm going to _

_crack._

_I cannot stand this. I feel abandoned and watched. I try to avoid bringing up _

_"that" topic, but it doesn't work so well. I cover my face with my hands, but it _

_only intensifies my stress and breathing. These hands that used to hold the most _

_important person ever to me is now empty, holding onto air. These hands that _

_would help that person when needed, who would grope the person whenever it _

_desires to, that comforted the...small boy...when...ever..._

_"Shit...I can't do this!" I threw myself up to stand. I felt pressure rise in my _

_face as my eyes felt hotter. Tears threatened to fall from my face as my mind _

_surveyed where I lived unnecessarily. I felt like I could see him cooking _

_something in that apron that he always uses, I can see him watching one of his _

_favorite anime shows on television. I can see him bringing out the laundry, or _

_starting a bath, or fussing over my many bears...or sleeping with me. I feel _

_him everywhere. This feeling doesn't stop._

_It's like he's only left behind transparent images of himself in my life, no _

_matter how much I would just want him to take a full body again, my wish _

_apparently will never become true again. Just being in this place haunts me; I _

_have to get out from here so bad, that words can't explain my pain. _

"Usagi-san." _I jerked my head upstairs. The voice echoed in my ears, the only _

_voice I've ever desired to hear all the time. "Misaki?" Walking up to the _

_stairway, I looked around._ "Usagi-san." _I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. _

_"Misaki!" The tears I managed to hold back fell from eyes as I slowed to a stop._

_What was I thinking? He wouldn't be here. His voice rang through my head, _

_calling my name, pulling me to come forward for him._ "Usagi-san." _I threw open _

_Misaki's room and just looked around. He didn't take anything and left it the _

_way it was. I wiped my eyes."Stop...stop calling me." Why won't his voice leave_

_me alone?_ "Usagi-san." _I fell against the door. "Stop."_

"Usagi-san."

_"Stop!" I slid down the door on the floor._

"Usagi-san."

_"Shut up!" I tried wiping my face, but tears only fell faster._

"Usagi-san."

_"Nnn!" I threw my head in my hands. I really am going senile. Misaki's here _

_but...he's not here. I'm going crazy. I can't do this anymore. A scoff ran _

_through my head_.

"Baka Usagi."

_"...I'm your Baka Usagi...Misaki."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"I...don't...want...to~" Takahiro groaned as he tried to strangle me down to the

kitchen seat. "Eat...the...damned...food," Takahiro breathed through every

shove. Maname tried to spoon something in my mouth and Mahiro was crying on my

leg, "Don't die Mi-chan!" I couldn't take all three of them on me.

"Let...me...go!" I pulled against Takahiro, but with a plaintiff shove, I was

pushed back into the seat helpless.

We all sighed at my apparent loss. Takahiro sighed. "Now do you see what happens

when you don't eat and get your nourishment? You get really week and scrawny,

not able to do anything. Sooner or later you will die of starvation." I scoffed

as food was shoved into my mouth. "We really can't have you not taken cared

Misaki. Your safety is important to us. So please, just eat," Maname said with a

sigh. I mumbled as more food was brought to my face as Takahiro held me down.

Mahiro hugged my leg with a satisfied smile. "Happy now," I groaned and Mahiro

giggled. "Very very much Mi-chan! Chi-chi, where are we going?" I took the

napkin Maname handed me and vigorously wiped my face off. "It'll be a surprise

for you and Misaki alright? We ALL," Takahiro said putting me in a head lock.

"will have some fun."

I rolled my eyes as we all walked hand in hand (or dragged by my neck for me)

out the building like a young happy family...well, only my dark gloomy death

state was ruining the happy aura. We were even getting stared at (or maybe it

was just me?). Fuck onlookers; just cause my life isn't all about unicorns who

eat rainbows and poop butterflies doesn't mean I should be singled out as the

lone zombie (wait, did I really look like a zombie?).

"Misaki." I looked up at my brother. "Yeees?" He loosened the grasp on my neck.

"Be happy."

I sighed. "Sure. I'll try." He smiled. "We have a list of things to do and

places to go. Our goal is to finish it off today. The last one is going to be a

surprise; only I know." Oh goody, I love surprises...

**'But isn't surprised how Usagi rap-'**

SHAAAAAAAAAA

**'Misaki, you're mental have you noticed that?'**

My mind won't shut up with me. This is going to be a long day. I mean what else

could go wrong now? **(A/n: I think we ALL know what happens to people who say **

**that...) **

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"So, Usami, there i-"

_"I don't ca-"_

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm not talking to you an-"

_"That's great because I do-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Aikawa threw my manuscript on the floor and tried to destroy the many papers. _

"What...the...fuck...is...your...problem?" _I couldn't help but to chuckle. "How _

_odd. You remind me of-" in an instant, my smile turned into a fazed out frown. _

_"...Mi...saki..."_

_Misaki would always try to destory my manuscripts if the were for a BL novel no _

_matter what. It was cute...it was what I called home. For once,I've really _

_grasped the meaning of ", home is where the heart is". Aikawa stopped at my _

_sudden silent state._ "...Usami..."

_She sighed and sat down across from me._ "I'm sorry ok? If you keep sitting on

this, it won't get any better. Maybe," _she said with a mumble._ "I'll take you

out today, get some fresh air and a little breather. Okay?" _I looked up at her _

_pleading face. "Please do. Don't make me stay here like this."_

"Unn." _She nodded and sat back._ "So Usami...where would you like to go_?" I _

_looked out at the sky. It looked like it was going to be a clear sunny day. _

_"Maybe shopping a little." She snorted._ "A little means a lot for you Akihiko.

Yea sure. How about...Hokkaido?" _I twitched. That town brought too many memories. _

_"Ok."_

_**'And why are you giving into this?'**_

_I know it was now a burden, but if I keep running from my pain, it won't get any _

_lighter on me. _

_**'I'll wait for you to crack.'**_

_Crack. I won't lose it. It's just...just some fresh air. I sighed; I'm starting _

_to fight with my mind like Misa- "Please, let's go now Aikawa." If I don't get _

_my mind to wander, I'll be stuck on this topic all day. I hope fate decides to _

_choose me as their ally today._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"Misaki, you really should eat." I groaned as Mahiro prodded and pulled on my

cheeks. "Misa-chan, are you alive?" I felt somewhat dizzy, lying down on the

picnic blanket the young family spread out. "Yeshh..i'hhim awive, wees lecc oo

ovv iye ouwth."

**(A/n: Misaki says "Yes, i'm alive, please let go of my mouth")**

Mahiro let go, the fat snapping back on my face. "Itai~" Mahiro went back to

eating, still glancing at me lying down. I was extremely tired. Too tired to eat

or move, I hoped I wouldn't pass out. My energy has really left me, I don't

think I could do so even if I tried.

"Really Misaki, put something into you. I don't care by now. Fill yourself with

food." I was too tired to move. It wasn't part of my capability. I grabbed

something without looking and let it drop, the feeling disgusting me. "Maybe

later." Takahiro sighed, pulling his little list out his pocket "Next we're

going to the aquarium. Ok Misaki,?"

I nodded, letting my headache roll through my head like a thunderstorm.

Hopefully it was going to pass soon, I really can't focus under these pressures.

"What time is it Nii-san?" He glanced at his watch. "Around 2. Why?" I sighed

and laid back down. "How long are we going to be out here?" Takahiro grinned.

"That's part of the surprise."

I groaned. I wish I could go and be back in front of that little window again.

More than that, I wish for everything to go back the way it was. If I never met

him, I don't think it would get this far. If my brother never met him, he

wouldn't be stressing over me. But eventually, everything comes back to me. If

only I wasn't impatient.

"Uh!" I put a hand to my forehead as a wave of black slammed into my face. I

felt like everything outside of me was being swept away by the wave. It was

powerful;I felt my head press hard into the ground. "saki...Misaki...Misaaaakii!"

I snapped open my eyes, wanting whoever it was to shut their mouth. All three of

the were hovering over me.

I brought my good hand to my face. "What? I'm fine." Apparently, my words

weren't enough to faze them. "Misaki, put this in your system." My brother tried

to hand me...something...weird. It was revolting shade of puke green and it

had...look, I'm not going on, I'm not a fan of frozen barf in square shapes;

whatever it really was, I refuse to find out.** (A/n: Me too...)**

"This place seems familiar Nii-chan...Did we even," he cut me off. "Yes we

did leave Japan. Now eat."

"Ah ha ha, I'm fine! Look!" I stood up briskly and jumped three times, making my

nephew laugh. Another wave flashed over my eyes, almost knocking me off my feet.

Despite my internal battle, I managed to stand on my two feet and not fall over.

"S-So," I muttered somewhat wearily. "What's next?"

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I followed out slowly behind Aikawa, the many days of being delved in that _

_penthouse really getting to me. I didn't think my skin was that pale..."_You're

so slow! Come on!" _I rolled my eyes, slowly picking up my pace anyway. _

_I tossed my keys at Aikawa. "Drive," was all I said as I sat in the passenger _

_seat._ "You're really moody aren't you Usami?" _I sat back and closed my eyes. _

_"Please, let me enjoy this moment of freedom to the best of my abilities." _

_Knowingly, she clipped her talk and stuck to driving. _

_Truth be told, it's not I was going to successfully enjoy this much. Normally, I _

_would have...Misaki there no matter where it was (well, maybe not if it's for _

_kinky outfits, or sex toys, or...)_

"Usami...I really had no choice. I didn't want to do so to you, but at the same

time, I didn't have much of a decision. They threatened the company! I can't let

something so small severe many jobs!" _I didn't even want to listen to her. _

_"Well, excuse me for thinking Misaki is not such a small matter."_

_I wonder how all of a sudden I can say his name without a break down. Is _

_it...that I'm slowly getting over it? Merely an hour ago I was going crazy over _

_his voice, but I remember it now with such ease. I think...can't think, what am _

_I saying? _

_I want to destroy the world until I get what I want. I'm going crazy because I _

_don't know what to do. I'm losing it, I don't know what I need. All I know is _

_that i'm in pain. Pain that I can't easily solve. _

"I know, Akihiko. I'm really sorry." _Pssh, and Aikawa is as oblivious as ever. _

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

"Honestly Akihiko, I really just want to walk fr-"

_"Well, go ahe-"_

_She threw a hand over my mouth despite the glare I threw in her direction. _"The

traffic is long sensei. I think it be be-"

_"Mmmmmpphhh." I expected her to cut me off, but she tightened her grasp on my _

_mouth. I smirked; I won this round. I could see her biting back the urge to _

_strangle me and stare at the immense traffic. This traffic...I remember it was _

_just as bad on that day 2 months ago.._

_I hope this lessens up soon or I'm going to be a gore Usagi._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"The aquarium is big Misaki. I'm asking you to take around Mahiro, ok? Meet

Maname and I back at the front ok?" I nodded and grabbed the little boy's hand.

"Can we see penguins Oji-chan?" I shrugged and he instantly pulled me around.

"Hey hey!" I laughed. " Slow down! The penguins aren't going...anywhere."

Dang! Why did I have to say that! It only reminded me of that time that...Aikawa

had begged me to take...Akihiko on an "average date" for story inspiration. I

slowed down our little dash to.a stop; my mind would stop with these

memories. That time I even confessd to him. "Mi-chan?"

I looked up to a worried kid. "You ok?" I nodded at this sudden expression. As

soon as I calmed down, I was hit by another wave of black, this time making me

stumble back. "Mi-chan!" My nephew grabbed my leg so that I'd tumble onto the

bench.

Putting my head it my hands, I groaned. They were getting worse as the day

progressed. It seems whenever I felt sad, my mind would black out and I'd lose

control of my body.

"I'm sorry Mahiro, I didn't mean to. Come on, I want you to see everything you

want to." I stood up, still weak to my knees and pressed on. We passed by many

types of fish, waved at penguins, and Mahiro pretended to be like sea turtles.

The little boy was really having fun, I didn't want my mood to ruin it for him.

"Mi-chan! Lookie! colorful fishies!" I followed the direction of Mahiro's stubby

fingers. I grabbed his hand with my good arm and took him to the smaller tanks

with variety of fishes in them. "Mi-chan, what's this one?" I barely recognized

it, it was one or two shades of blue and another color. "Mahiro, I think that

one is a king blue...?"

"Quite right Misaki. There's plenty of that kind here." I turned around, facing

Haruhiko. "Interesting to see you here."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"Usami, can you please stop leaning out the boat?" _I looked back at a flustered _

_Aikawa and continued running my hand through the water. "No thank you." She _

_groaned, shaking her head at my impetuousness. _"Fine, when you catch a fever

from falling in, it'll be all your fault! Goodness!"

_I sighed when the devil woman finally shut her mouth. All day she's been telling _

_me what to do, when, and why. I couldn't stand it. This was my day to breathe, _

_and she was telling me around like a parent. Really, I don't have anyone who _

_can treat my like that...well...maybe Misaki._

_Heaving a sigh, I gave up. Since I wasn't enjoying myself, I really wanted to _

_get off this boat. Plus there was a bunch of people, not my idea of pleasure. I _

_tapped on Aikawa's shoulder. "I want to find a toy shop." Aikawa slowly turned _

_her head to me, her eyes seemed to be on fire. _

"Akihiko, you are a grown man. What business would you have in a toy shop?" _I _

_crossed my arms and drew up my lips. "I want teddy bears," I said at a decent _

_value, a few people turning to look, probably expecting to see a young child _

_rather than a middle aged man. Aikawa looked around and drew in to whisper. _

"Akihiko! You have enough_." I tightened my arms. "I want more." This time 8 more _

_looked at the both of us. Aikawa gave them her death stare, causing them to _

_flinch then eventually turn around._ "Usami! Do you have any shame?"

_I shrugged. "I am the Great Lord Usami. I don't need nor have shame." The devil _

_woman slumped heaving a large sigh. "I give up. Once we get off this boat, I'm _

_going for the first toy store I see." _

"Akihiko, I don't give a damn. Just leave me in peace."

_"Good, I'll send you home on the train."_

_She automatically sat up._ "Look, the dock coming closer. We'll b able to go very

soon...ok?" _I smirked. Apparently this woman had some sense than to tell the _

_Great Usami what he's going to do._

_As soon as we reach shore (sweet dry ground) some people that couldn't get their _

_chance to look gawked at the sight of me. I guess they just can't handle it. _

_"Hurry up, Aikawa, I want to find one with a nice ribbon_."

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

Mahiro cheerfully inhaled his vanilla ice cream cone, a big smile plastered on

his face alongside the vanilla. I wiped his face with a napkin, timidly staring

at my cup. "You don't want it," Haruhiko muttered. I jolted up and grabbed the

spoon. "Ah ha ha, yes, yes I do! Strawberry ice cream is my favorite!" I winced

as I spooned a bit of the ice cream in my mouth, continuing until the man in

front of me relaxed a bit.

"So ah," I started putting the spoon on another napkin. "We never left Japan?"

He heaved a giant sigh and muttered. "No. I also work at this aquarium as well.

If we had told you the truth, we would expect you to go after Akihiko again." I

nodded, pushing myself to my utmost limits to devour more strawberry ice cream

to please the older man.

"I bet. And I think I would have too." I stumbled a laugh. The older man only

looked at Mahiro. The little boy must have felt his gaze because he directed his

attention up; in an instant the two clashed. I could already see the lightning

bolts sparking up and shooting between their eyes.

I felt another wave if black hit face; the two too busy to see me

spasm."Mi-chan, don't we have to go get mommy and daddy?" Mahiro gave me that

pleading baby look. "Well..we don't have to find them until an hour later." He

pushed his bottom lip out and crossed his arms. "But Mi-chaann-"

"You heard your uncle. Plus we are having a grownup discussion and you should

finish what you have there in your hands." Haruhiko smirked, making my nephew

ball up his tiny fists. I had to smile. "But Haruhiko, we may have to talk

later...ok?" I took another spoonful of the ice cream "mmm" ing around the spoon

to at least please the beaten man.

Mahiro grinned from ear to ear.

"Mi-chan's mine!" Haruhiko stayed silent from that point on. I couldn't bear to

see such a long face. I went up to him and gave him a large hug. "Thank you for

the ice cream Haruhiko. It was great. Maybe we'll meet again?" I grabbed Mahiro's

hand and walked off.

"Mahiro?" The little boy kept his mouth shut the whole walk around the aquarium.

"That's unfair." Luckily, by the stingray exhibit, my brother was there with his

wife. "Misaki? Done already?" I nodded. Takahiro shrugged. "Well, I guess we can

get going." As we walked out I crossed my arms. "Why did you lie to me that we

were in a different country?"

Takahiro and Maname both turned to stare at me. "Who told you that?" I tilted my

head. "Usami-Aniki that's who." At my decrease in positivity, my head spun, this

time, the black wave came like a crashing tsunami, making me fall on my ass.

These pained blackouts only increased as time went on.

"Misaki?" I directed my gaze upwards. "Nii-san? I'm fine. I want to go on."

Maname brushed off my shoulders with a worried look. "If you're not feeling

well, we can always go back." I shook my head. "Let's go on..." I could see the

t couple exchanging looks. "Ok...we're near Hokkaido. If you can make it until

then..."

"I can! Let's continue." I was determined to finish this day, no matter what.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_I smoked on a cigarette, making sure Aikawa didn't damage that bear I made her _

_hold for me. "If you let ONE thing happen to that shiny ribbon-"_

"I won't, I won't! Gawsh, so protective. What now sensei?" _I shrugged. I was _

_already losing my interest here. There wasn't much to entertain me, but at least _

_that bear was worth my time. It was a bit abnormal, but it had emerald green _

_eyes like Misaki. I guess that's why it stood out to me. It also had that same _

_shade of green on the ribbon, only in a crystallized pattern. I really like it._

"Hey Usami, when can we go back?" _I scoffed. "When I'm done." I glanced at the _

_many shops down this particular street, but my eyes caught sight of this _

_particular one "Have I seen this before?" Rummaging through the back of my mind _

_I remembered. I took Misaki on a trip for his birthday. I bought some marimo _

_here. "Hey, Aikawa, let's go into this shop." _

She gave me the look. "What are you buyin-"

_"Marim-"_

"Goodness!" _She threw open the door._ "Come on! What are you waiting for? A

giant arrow?" _I shrugged, putting out my cigarette. "Fine, but when I shop, _

_don't stop me."_

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

"You really need to get over this. I don't know what's been getting to you

today, but really, just enjoy the town Misaki!" I sighed holding Mahiro's hand.

"So, we are just going to that store over there...right?" Takahiro sighed. "Yes

yes, I heard that store is famous for marimo."

I nodded as I eyed the store. "Aren't we taking a risk coming to Hokkaido?"

Manami looked back and put a finger to her lips. "Let's not discuss this now."

Yet again, I let out another loud sigh, urging Mahiro to walk faster. Why did my

brother have to pick this shop?

All this shop reminded me of the time I wanted a trip for my birthday...well,

not necessarily but, you get the idea. Takahiro held the door open for us. There

was many people here, I don't think it's too good for me. Those blackouts

actually knocked me over on the way here. "Misaki, go find something to stare

at." Maname shooed me off with a grin.

I eyed the many jars of marimo and sighed. I lagged behind, looked at the many

jars. This one was more on the green side, the other more blue. "I would have

wanted to get one for...Usagi-san." I muttered my thoughts out loud. Right

now, I would give anything just to hear his voice.

_"Excuse me I would like you to leave one of every kind, but I'm buying the _

_rest...Do you think I should have it refrigerated when it is shipped back?"_ I

stopped in my tracks. "You idiot!" A woman groaned. There's only ONE person who

would do something crazy expensive like that. "Usagi-san?"

As the words left my lips I hid behind a shelf. The man automatically turned

around, looking in my direction. I covered my lips. What was that man doing

here. My head started to spin, the black wave turned into a giant blanket,

covering my face slowly.

My legs started to give way as my vision blurred. "Excuse me," a person said,

accidentally pushing me with their side, making me lurch forward. I fell on the

ground, all my strength and energy finally leaving my body. _"Misaki?"_ The last

thing that ran through my mind was hearing murmurs of many voices as great

big hands cupped my body. "U-Usagi..?"

_"Misaki..."_

~oOo~

* * *

**Misaki: What happened to me?**

**Me: I'm not answering that...Your going to have to read it yourself... oh, I honestly don't remember if it's said as "marimo" someone confirm/correct me please? (I was too lazy to check u about those believed to be sprites of the sea)**

**Akihiko: Misaki,you were drained of sex that's what. This wretched writer can't put us together -_-**

**Me: FINE! Gawsh...maybe some lemon-**

**Akihiko: Whaddiya mean "MAYBE"? It's going to be a total yes, I'll make sure of that readers!**

**Me: Whatever. Eee hee hee, I LIEEEDD this wasn't going to be the last one. I think I'll have one more after this to complete and sum this all sum (I said i'll think cause I sure didn't do what I said last time ha ha) So, anticipate a continuation to complete! ^^**

**All: Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there... **

**A: Murder her! She took too long to continue!**

**Gawsh, well excuse me my "PATIENT" lovelies, I have taken long to continue...please forgive me. But hey, i've made it work so, here it is!**

**M: It's still pretty late...**

**I don't care. As always, my ideas are mind, other things, obviously not...Or there would be some *cough cough* "minor" tweaks :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_There was no time to act surprised. I had a situation I had to deal with here_

_and now. On an average basis, when something catches me off guard, I would do_

_the first thing that comes to mind. But right now, nothing was coming into mind. When the one person you loved with your whole life ends up in your arms injured, I don't think I'd be the only person in shock._

"Usami, call a fucking ambulance, what are you doing just standing there?"_ I_

_didn't even hear Aikawa, I was in my own world with the boy in my arms. I could only hear his breathing, slowing down rapidly, the blood drained face lolling in my arms, those emerald eyes that usually sparkles was a dull jade, not even in focus. _"Misaki!"_ Hearing his name slam through my trance caused me to look up._

_Takahiro was dragging everyone in his family through the crowd. He paused when he saw me holding Misaki in my arms. I immediately witnessed a whole different side of Takahiro. His eyes were like beads encased in rocks. _"Hand him over Akihiko."_ His voice was harsh and firm. I didn't like it; his tone was too...unusual. "You...can't carry him... I mean, I don't think you can hold him." Takahiro scoffed._

_"_Idiot. You've ruined his life enough. Just give it up and step out. I won't let you hurt him."_ He attempted to pick Misaki up, but I stood up before he could grab at me again. "Aikawa, did you call?" She scoffed._ "Since someone was to blanked out to do so, no I didn't. I will now."_ The crowds of people only multiplied around Aikawa, the Takahashis, and I until the manager broke through the large barrier._

"What's going o- oh dear..." _The employees attempted to shoo off the crowd,_

_giving us some space. Aikawa was muttering some worried words and Takahiro was giving me the death glare. Not only that the manager pelted me with questions and those two other Takahashis were just as noisy. I couldn't sit and wait under these conditions but no, I can't let Misaki out my sight again._

_His breathing was so shallow. I thought his face just got lighter by the second. I thought everything about him was just turning a shade grayer, until...until he just faded into nothingness. If help didn't come soon, I was going to hyperventilate. Misaki... Misaki..._

"Akihiko," _I twitched at the sound of Takahiro's voice. "...Hai?" The man_

_muttered something under his breath._ "Why...were you here in the first place?" _I avoided looking up at him. "For my own desires. And you?" He slightly shifted his gaze from mine._ "My business here has nothing to do with you." 'Therefore, shant I say the same?'

_I sighed, slowly calming, bringing myself to my senses. Just sitting here with everything going on around me, I couldn't take it. I could feel me start to lose control of my hands, them shaking slightly as I held Misaki. Closing my eyes, I tensed up, hoping it would assist me._ "U-Usa...sami...?"

_Dropping my eyes instantly I fixed my gaze sharply upon the young man in my_

_arms. "Mi...Misaki?" It was as if his name was the trigger to everyone's_

_attention. Misaki's eyes inched open slowly, peering thru hazy slits at my face._ "...W-what happened?" _A meek hand slowly slid up my chest to caress my chin. "...M-mi-s-saki..." I forced myself to not break down yet again. He's_

_alive...but...i still don't know what's with him..._

_I pushed my negative thoughts into a little corner, still eyeing the small_

_helpless boy that was suffering from something foreign to me. All these_

_questions ran thru my head, still unsolved. That angered me...That angered me beyond understanding. "How...are you feeling?" Small shallow breaths left his_

_trembling lips, barely making an audible noise._ "...Empty..." _Takahiro scowled_

_with anger and sympathy._ "I bet it's malnutrition. I TOLD you to eat."

_Turning his gaze from his brother, I could see the hurt etched into his face._ "

...Gomen..." _I caressed his face. "It's okay...w-we'll do something about_

_this." Aikawa returned with a monotone expression._ "There's a whole lot of

traffic. They won't make it anytime soon...Chibi-tan!" _Aikawa shot to her_

_knees, hugging the small boy._ "Ack...A-Aikawa-san...p-please...n-not s-s-so

hard..."_ Her lips pursed an understanding "O", releasing his waist._

_I shook my head. "I'm not going to sit here and socialize." I stood abruptedly,_

_slipping Misaki onto my back. "I'm going to find the nearest hospital right now,_

_Aikawa, come." Without any remorse, I pulled us put of the shop. I'm going to_

_help Misaki to the best of my abilities. I can't lose him again...i can't._

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

I felt so dizzy, but I didn't know why. Traveling on Usagi's back shook up the

very little in me I had. "U-usa-ah-ah-ah-giii n-not so fa-ah-ast!" The older man

stopped moving. _"Sorry Misaki..."_ He took to a slower gait, giving me a chance

to catch my breath. "...Usagi..?" I could barely hear his short breath._ "Hai?"_

I laid my head on his back. "...n-never mind..."

I feel so distorted. I lost my connection to him. We haven't seen anyone for so

long...i wonder...if he even loves me anymore. He was so silent and

moody-looking, I didn't even want to question him for fear of my safety and his

sanity. My emotions were running wild. I didn't know what to think. So many

possibilities were...well, possibilities, and I didn't know how to approach

them. Honestly, I never approached problems right...Usagi was always there

behind me...until a short while ago.

I lowered my head to Usagi's back. I could smell the scent of the soap he always

used...its fumes filled my nose as his sweat rolled down his neck, bunching up

at his collar in a wet stain. Even in the hot sun, I felt cool and relaxed

against him. I'm surprised I didn't have another blackout yet...

_"Misaki..."_ He whispered to me, but his deep gravelly voice broke through the

many barriers of voices._ "Almost there..."_ I nodded against him, hoping he

caught my understanding.

The more I calmed, the more I was aware of how disoriented I was. My eyes were

starting to sink into my head and my cheeks felt pretty gaunt...it was as if I

was slowly turning into a ghost...eww. Everything was just frail on and in my

body. Have I really done this to myself? I started to close my eyes as the

coarse breeze started to stream over my heated face, but we came to an abrupt

pause. "U-Usami?"

_"We're here,"_ was all that the older man said to me. Really, I think we've been

torn apart really bad... I sighed as the cool air whizzed thru our bodies as

Usagi walked into the hospital. As much as they scared me, sometimes, a hospital

has it's uses. _"Misaki, wait here."_ Akihiko laid me down against a row made of

two chairs and went to go sign me in...

It was so tempting to get up and walk around. For some people, wanting to

observe, say hi, and gawk at nice things is a load of crap. But, this place

looked so friendly and cozy...seriously now? I want to speak to geezers in a

hospital? I think I have something worse than malnutrition. After a short while,

Akihiko came back to sit beside me. As soon as he sat, we both stared in

opposite directions.

I wanted to talk to him so bad, but I think I lost it. Judging the way he was

fidgeting, he was too. My mind felt so empty and blank, like the pages and pages

of data flew away and left me with a new blank sheet of paper to start again. I

mustered up whatever junk I found in my empty mind and look up at Akihiko.

Almost immediately, our eyes clashed, jade to violet.

_"Misaki..."_ Akihiko muttered in a breathless sigh. I couldn't help but to blush.

The way he said my name...how it left my lips...the way he accentuates every

syllable...I felt my face get hotter. "...Usagi-san?" He leaned down closer our

noses touching. My heart rate started to increase immediately. Oh, I haven't

felt his lips since that day. I tilted my head up a little more and-

"Takahashi Misaki?" A grunt escaped Usagi's slightly ajar lips. He pulled away

and sat me up. Usagi? Not doing what he wants? This is a first...usually he'd

continue...whatever pervert attack he wanted...extremely weird. "C-coming," I

managed to squeak thru my windless body. _"Here..."_ Usagi-san slipped me back on

his back and carried me all the way to where a nurse led us. I was barely

focused on what was going on, my mind still distraught.

This wasn't like Akihiko...usually...what am I saying? Usually was 2 months ago

before...before we split like that..."I need to weigh you." I looked up.

Ew...Just ew. I hated that nurse. "O-okay." And she was rude. "Hurry and stand

up small fry." I didn't say anything hoping Usagi-san would speak up for

me...but it was utterly silent throughout the small room otherwise...That

burned...That burned me harshly.

===oOo=====OoOoO=====oOo===

_...Loss. I'm still...at a loss. A loss of words, a lost of_

_inspiration, **(A/n: BWAH HA HA...same dumb reasons I have this updated so**_

_**late...)** and a pitiful loss of me. As much as I wanted to back up the small_

_boy...something in my mind led me astray. SOMEthing. I sat there staring into_

_his peaceful face, but I knew. The serenity marked on the outside of his body was_

_just a false image. The raging thunders rolling through his miniature figure were_

_wearing down his body slowly, but progressively._

_Why did Misaki degrade his body in such a way? To the point of starvation?_

_Sickness? Low immunity? The list of things and diagnosis I received seemed_

_endless...maybe it was just to me...since I loved that boy...it was like_

_death. A death that can't be pertained._

"AKIHIKO!" _The sharp voice slammed into my ears again, the quick swing of the_

_door caused me jump out of my sorrowful reverie. Not only was mine interrupted,_

_but Misaki awoke with a startle, his breathing rate taking a slip of a change._

_"Shh, Misaki...Misaki...?" Misaki gradually opened his eyes and calmed seeing_

_my face._ "...U-usa-agi..." _I gripped his frail hand carefully. Boy, was it_

_cold. Cold, bony, and useless._

_The "major man" was a bit ticked seeing how this little spasm was solved. Truly,_

_I don't give a damn. Misaki... Was, is, and always will be mine. I...i can't_

_give him up right? I can't break his heart like that because he'll...he'll hurt_

_himself...like...now?_

_I'm surprised he wasn't diagnosed with depression because it sure seems like it._

"Get away from my baby brother Usami." _I looked back into furious eyes. I_

_sighed. "Look, Takahiro, Misaki isn't in a great state-"_

"-And you're being a nuisance. So leave."_ Why is this man so hateful? I save_

_him little brother then kicks me from the get-well-family brigade. "I just want_

_to support him, that's all." I don't think the rest of his family wanted much of_

_a say, seeing the shrunk to the back of the room every few seconds getting_

_smaller and smaller. Poor them. Poor Misaki..._

"Support him by leaving." _The younger adult stirred under my arm, uttering_

_plaintiff words of desires._ "P-please...d-don-n't l-lea-ave m-me-e

A-Aki-ih-hiko-o..."_ He gripped my arm harder and I could only widen my eyes in_

_shock. I couldn't say anything for fear of denial, but I shot Takahiro a look of_

_"See-what-i-mean?"._

_Takahiro sighed and ran a hand through his coarse hair. He came closer and ran a_

_hand over Misaki's hot forehead. It was as if we silently came to a unanimous_

_decision._ "We need to take him home and have him rest. He can't be up and

running around town like this." _As much as I wanted to take him, I knew that_

_wouldn't happen anytime soon...well, not with Takahiro against me like_

_this...maybe...Maybe if I can change his view._

_"I can help-"_

"You've helped enough Usami, thank you. As soon as any other further notice, I

am taking Misaki home."

"N-NO!"_ We all looked at Misaki. How could he have quickly cried the way he_

_looks? His face and cheeks were drenched in sorrowful tears, his eyes and nose_

_all runny and dripping._ _(Yes, 2 different substances...)_ "D-don't leave me

Aki-kihi-iko...T-Tak-kahiro...please...l-let's f-fi-inish t-t-od-day..." _I_

_could see him struggling to speak against Misaki, but with him looking like a_

_prima donna, which was a losing battle._

"Well, you need to recuperate Misaki-"

"Usagi-san c-can w-wa-atch-h ove-er m-me-"

"The LAST time that happened, you ended up kidnapped." _I rolled my eyes. These_

_brothers could fight forever. I decided I should intervene. "Hey, so we'll_

_do...our day and...finish up whatever fun-"_

"OUR day?! This was MY family's trip, not yours. Explain to me how YOU'RE

involved." _Misaki squirmed a little._ "H-he's w-wat-tchi-ing m-me."_ I shrugged_

_and complied. "That's what Chibi-tan wants, that's what Chibi-tan gets." I could_

_see the pressure rise in Takahiro's face. He wanted to oppose, but in fear of_

_what Misaki would do to himself._ "Okay okay fine...but understand, one wrong

move and you're gone Akihiko." _I raised my hand. "Cross my heart."_

~oOo~

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, it was short. I already had people saying "Why did you leave it at a cliffhanger?" And it's just REALLY antagonizing. so to please those naging people, i did this. It's short so that i can make it continue and not stop so soon. And believe me, I'm thankful for my nagging lovelies (sorta) or I wouldn't have found the inpiration to continue...and sometimes...i threatened to delete all these stories... (Ahem, temper issues... sorry) so, please, be in anticipation of a continue...My lovely Aikawa, you know who ou are, keep me busy :P Arigatou gozaimasu! **


End file.
